Haunting Future
by ZoneReaper44
Summary: The Earl was defeated, everyone went their own ways and are living peacefully, that is until their worse enermy reappears. My first fanfic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Prologue**_

They were on a battlefield, the rest were watching as the two beings stood in the middle of the battlefield, panting. One had a missing left arm until his shoulder, his right arm was white and holding a large white sword, black outlining the edges of the sword and a black cross near the tip of the blade. His opponent was holding the same sword except the colors of the blade was reversed.

The white-haired exorcist knew the next attack would determined who would be victorious and who would lose, so he started forcing his energy into his Sword of Exorcism, making it emit white energy. The fat creature opposite him had the same thought and forced his energy into his blade, making a dark aura surround it. The exorcists and finders watching the battle knew that this long battle was ending; the next blow would decide the outcome. A certain green-haired female exorcist was on her knees, watching the entire fight, hoping that the white-haired exorcist would emerge the winner.

"So, Allen Walker," the Earl said, "are you ready to finish this battle?"

Allen didn't answer, he just nodded and with that, both of them dashed towards each other, their swords ready to strike the finishing blow.

The moment both swords collided, a bright flash occurred. All the spectators turned away to avoid being blinded. The blinding light disappeared a few moments after the sound of metals grinding against each other stopped and the sound of something being shattering was heard. The exorcists and finders turn around quickly, anxious to find out who had won.

They saw Allen standing in front of the kneeling form of the Earl of Millennium. The Earl had white crosses running along his body, smoke being emitted from them like it was burning through his body. He was still holding onto the hilt of his broken sword, it's scattered remains around them.

Allen just stared coldly at the Earl as the Earl said its final word, "Damn… you, Allen… Walker…" and with that, the Earl collapsed and just lay there.

Allen stared at the fallen body for a moment before turning his sword back into his left black arm, his white cowl on his back disappearing along with his sword. He then turned and started walking towards everyone else. They were all up, then Lenalaee suddenly started running towards Allen, the rest followed after a moment.

Lenalee ran and hugged the white-haired boy tightly, tackling him to the ground. Everyone caught up and surrounded the pair, waiting silently. Lenalee looked up to Allen's face, her tears flowing down her face and onto his uniform. Allen saw this and wiped the tears away, and then he hugged her too. He broke off from her soon; he got up and helped the girl in front of him up too. The crowd suddenly burst into cheers and congratulations for defeating the Earl. The green-haired girl just stood in front of Allen, tears of joy flowing from her eyes.

A few days after Allen had defeated the Earl of Millennium, a party was being held in the Black Order cafeteria. Everyone was at the party, including Kanda, conversing with each other. Lenalee was at the party looking for the white-haired boy who had saved the world. She walked around, searching for the Destroyer of Time; she then spotted white hair and ran towards it. She found Allen stuffing his face with food at the buffet, she mentally sighed and thought to herself, _of course he'd be eating, what else would he be doing._

Lenalee walked up to Allen, and stood next to him, wanting to talk to him. Suddenly, "Baka Usagi!" and everyone looked towards the voice. Kanda was running towards Lavi with Mugen out of its scabbard, and Lavi running out, saying "Come on, Yu-chan! It's only a joke!" "I told you never to call me by my first name!" and Lavi running out of the cafeteria with Kanda following. "Lavi will never change," Allen stated. "I know what you mean, Allen-kun." Lenalee said and they were slient once more

Suddenly, Komui spoke up, "We are here today to celebrate the defeat of the Millennium Earl, all thanks to our one and only Destroyer of Time, Allen Walker!" Rounds of applause followed that statement as everyone turned to look at the said person. Allen only smile back in response, a smile that everyone in the Black Order knew. The party shortly resumed after that and a toast.

Lenalee was mentally battling herself; _I have to tell him how I feel._ _No, I can't, what if he doesn't feel the same way. _This continued for quite a while until she felt a hand taking hers and pulling her away. She looked up to see the white-haired boy pulling her away from the cafeteria; he looked back at her and smiled. Lenalee let Allen pull her away.

They walked along the halls of the Black Order for a while until they reached the roof of the Black Order. Allen sat down and stared at the stars, Lenalee followed him. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Allen asked. "Y-yes, it is," Lenalee replied nervously, "A-Allen-kun, I-I wan-," she was suddenly interrupted by Allen when he stated, "But there is something, I mean someone, who is more beautiful tonight." Lenalee blushed as she felt Allen put his right hand around her waist, but still managed to ask, "W-who?"

"You are," Allen stated. Lenalee turned towards him, surprised, she saw him looking at her too. They stared into each others eyes for a while, then Allen spoke, " Le-Lenalee, I love you." Lenalee blushed even more when she heard that, she couldn't say anything, then she managed to say out, "I-I love you too, Allen-kun."

Fireworks erupted into the night sky, bathing the couple in different colors, but they didn't care, they were too busy looking into the others eyes. Allen's face started to inch closer towards Lenalee's. Then their lips met, they opened their lips and let their tongues slid out, dueling with each other. That night, Allen and Lenalee kissed for the first time.

It's a good thing Komui wasn't there.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Seventeen years later

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 1: Seventeen years later**_

Seventeen years had passed since Allen had defeated the Earl and the Noahs disappeared, the Black Order had disbanded and everyone went their own ways. Lavi and Bookman had left to travel around the world to record history. Kanda, Marie, Miranda, the generals, finders and the Science Department returned to their hometown, though Komui, Krory, and some others continued staying at the Black Order base.

Allen and Lenalee got married, though Komui had initially disapprove of it but eventually let go, and found a place to live together. Everyone still had a golem with them for some reason. Everything was peaceful until one day…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A fifteen-year-old girl with brown hair that was braided and violet eyes was walking along a path in a field carrying a bag over her shoulder with a forteen-year-old dark green-haired boy with sliver eyes following. The young girl suddenly stopped and looked over her shoulder, the distance between her and the boy was quite big, "Rey-kun! Hurry up!" the brown-haired shouted.

"Then why don't cha slow down, Floria!" the boy now known as Rey snapped back. Floria sighed and waited for her little brother to catch up. After he did, she begun to walk slower so she didn't leave him behind again. As they continued to walk along the path, a house was soon visible. The children walked towards it and entered as soon as they reached their home.

"Mom! We're home!" the two shouted out into the house. A woman with long dark-green hair tied into two ponytails walked out of the room and greeted them, "Welcome back. Your father will be back later, so go and wash up and I'll start making dinner, kay?"

Floria and Rey replied in unison "Okay!" and the proceeded to move up the stairs to their room. Lenalee watched them go up the stairs and into their room, and then she lifts her right hand to look at the ring on her finger. The ring was just a simple gold band with a small diamond on it, but to her it was her most treasured possession.

Never once in fifteen years did she regret marrying Allen, it was all she had ever wanted, to be with Allen and their children living together peacefully together, with no wars, no Akumas, no Noahs and no Earl. She quickly snapped out of her trance, remembering what she had to do, and went into the kitchen.

Floria came out of her room's bathroom after taking a shower. She got dressed, aired her wet towel, and then she went to her bedside drawer. Opening the drawer, she delicately took out a necklace. The necklace had a flat, blue crescent moon and yellowish orange sun on it, the figure of sun had eight flat spikes sticking out of it. Two of the opposite spikes were connected to the tips of the crescent moon; three spikes connected to the inside of the crescent moon while the remaining three spikes just stuck out, making half of the sun inside the crescent and half sticking outside.

She loved the necklace as it was given to her by her parents a few months ago during her fifteenth birthday. Floria thought it was the most wonderful thing anyone had given her, she took care of it ever since. She put the necklace back into her drawer, glanced at the clock and decided to rest when she saw the time.

Rey was in his room, a messy one at that, lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He lifted both of his hand to get a good look at it; his right had a darker shade and his left had a lighter shade than his original skin color. He sighed and looked out of the window, putting his hands down; the sun was already setting into the horizon, showering everything in orange rays. Rey smiled at the beautiful scene. He then got up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower as a begun to feel uncomfortable.

Lenalee placed the last dish onto the table and wiped the sweat away from her forehead with her sleeve. She looked at the table, impressed with what she did. Suddenly, front door opened and a white-haired man with sliver eyes and a red scar over his left eye.

"I'm back, Lenalee-chan!" Allen said as he gave his wife a peck on her cheek. "Ah! Allen-kun, just in time too!" Lenalee replied happily. Allen chuckled, "Let me wash up first." "Alright! But hurry up!" Lenalee said as she rolled her eyes.

Allen left the room quickly, and Lenalee walked out after him, "Floria, Rey! Time for dinner!" Floria and Rey burst out of their rooms and quickly made their way down the stairs. The two sat in their chairs along with their mother and waited for their father to come. They didn't wait long, however, as their father came along with a golden ball with wings that the family members all knew and they started to eat heartily. Timcampy flew around the table and occasionally swooping down to get a bite of some of the food on the table, but the others didn't mind. Allen still ate large portions of food at an incredible speed, Floria and Rey sweat dropped at their father as they didn't know how he could eat so much. Lenalee got used to cooking a lot of food for her husband.

After a while, all the plates were empty and everyone leaned back satisfied in filling their stomachs. Just then, the inevitable happened. Allen leaned forward in pain, gritting his teeth, and Lenalee widened her eyes in shock as she caught a glimpse of his eye.

Allen's cursed left eye had activated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you liked it. Please review. If you didn't like it, just review to the me what you didn't like so I can make my other chapters better.


	3. Chapter 2: A blast from the past

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 2: A blast from the past**_

Allen covered his left eye in an attempt to lessen the pain and hide the floating cog in front of his left eye, like it was protecting it. However, it was too late; Lenalee had seen it as well as Floria and Rey. He suddenly turned towards the window and saw something only he could see with his cursed eye.

Floria and Rey stared in shock when they saw the floating cog-like monocle in front of his eye. They saw their father turn his head towards the window and looked out the window too, but saw nothing.

"Rey, Floria," the two youths turned when they heard their father call them, "Can you please go up to your rooms, now?"

"But Da-" the Rey protested but was cut off.

"_Now!_" Allen said in a more serious tone. Floria and Rey shuddered when they heard their father used a tone they have never heard him use until now, Rey and Floria muttered an "…okay…" before falling silent and walking towards their room.

Once they heard the doors opened and closed, Allen turned to face Lenalee, and as if they could read each others minds, they nodded and stood up, walking towards the front door. They opened the door and saw two people walking towards their house.

"Why are you two here?" Allen questioned the two in front, Lenalee just glared at the two. However, the couple didn't know that Floria and Rey were looking out of their room's window at the scene in front of the house.

"We're lost and we saw this hou-" one of the two strangers said before he was cut off.

"_Why are you two Akumas here?!!_" Allen roared.

"Eh!" The two strangers said in unison, surprised, before they suddenly smirked and suddenly they transformed into two armored creatures, surprising Floria and Rey. One was had dark blue armor while the other had a tanned brown one, then the tanned brown suddenly spoke, "How did you know we were Akumas?"

"My left eye lets me the souls of the Akumas," Allen explained as he took his glove off his left hand, revealing a black hand with a red cross on it.

"Crown Clown, activate!" Allen yelled.

"Dark Boots, activate!" Lenalee yelled too.

Allen's black hand suddenly turned into a claw, a white cowl flowing behind him with a masquerade mask on it and his right arm became white. The two red bracelets on Lenalee's ankles transformed into a pair of red high heels with a butterfly-like figure on the back of each high heel.

Lenalee quickly took off to the sky with the dark blue Akuma tailing her. Allen eyed the tanned brown Akuma in front of him, as he thought to himself, _we haven't used our Innocence for almost seventeen years, and I hope our skills haven't deteriorated._

However, as he soon found out, their skills did decrease. He couldn't land as much hits on the Level 3 Akuma and the power of his attacks wasn't as strong as before, and he couldn't evaded the Akumas attack in time. Allen glanced up at Lenalee and saw she wasn't having a better time than he was, and focused his attention on his opponent once more.

Back in the house, Floria and Rey were watching their parents fight the monsters in a mixture of awe, shock and fear. Unknown to Floria, the necklace in her bedside drawer started emitting an eerie green glow. However, Rey had noticed his two hands glowing green, but suddenly the glows disappeared, Rey shrugged it off as his imagination and then continued to watch his parents fighting.

"Hahahaha… What's wrong, Exorcist? I thought you guys would be stronger than this!" the dark blue Akuma sneered at Lenalee. She panted as stared at her opponent as she wiped blood flowing out of her mouth off.

"I guess I should inform you of my power," the Akuma said and Lenalee perked up as she wanted to know the Level 3's abilities, "I can use the air around me to extend the range of my attacks. Like this!" The Akuma closed his hand into a fist and swung his arm back. He pushed his arms forward to punch the air. Lenalee suddenly felt like she had been punch at her abdomen even though the distance between her and the Akuma was large and coughed out more blood. She looked at the Level 3 again, and gritted her teeth in anger. Lenalee swung her leg back, then she threw it forward forcefully, and yelled "Waltz of Piercing Wind!"

A vortex of wind emerged from her Dark Boots and raced towards the Akuma. The Level 3 just smirked as it dodged the wind vortex with ease; he swung both arms backwards and punched the air in front of it. Lenalee felt one blow on her cheek and the other at her stomach, and more blood flowed from her mouth.

"Hahahahahaha… " the Akuma laughed, "Maybe I'll kill those to children after we're done with you two Exorcists." Lenalee suddenly looked up, eyes filled with dread. The Level 3 was her expression and started to laugh manically. The Akuma threw a few more punches at Lenalee, all of which struck their target as Lenalee thought desperately, _Innocence please, give me more power, power to protect my family!! _She snapped out of her thoughts as another blow connected with her body.

"Well then, maybe I should kill the kids in front of you," the Akuma said as it made its way to the house, which was surprisingly not damaged. She widened her eyes as the Level 3 went closer to the house and she thought to her Innocence desperately once more, _Innocence, more power, more synchronized!!_

Lenalee felt a surge of power from her Dark Boots, her energy returned; the pains she felt were numbed. She opened her eyes and looked down at her Dark Boots, it was glowing yellowish orange, but she didn't care about that she looked at the Akuma before narrowing her eyes, it was still moving towards the house. Lenalee quickly jumped towards the dark blue Akuma as quickly as she could.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" she screamed as her the yellowish-orange glow surrounding the butterfly-like formation on her Dark Boots intensified. Her Dark Boots suddenly burst in to flames as she somersaulted and extended one foot above the Level 3 dark blue Akuma.

Something told Lenalee what to do and she obeyed. "Flame Impact!" she yelled swinging her flaming Dark Boots down onto the Akuma. The Level 3 turned a rounded only to be slammed on the head by Lenalee, the force of the impact sent it straight to the ground and the flames on the Dark Boots caused the Akuma to burst into flames, making it look like a giant fireball falling from the sky. The Level 3 screamed in agony as it descended.

The Akuma slammed into the ground, leaving a rather large crater at that spot, an explosion followed in the center of the crater. Lenalee landed gracefully and stood at the edge of the hole, and looked in the center of the crater only to see dust and burnt remains of the Akuma she was fighting. She turned around to see Allen's battle, he had begun to pull out his sword.

Allen looked at the tanned brown Akuma he was fighting then he heard a scream, he looked to his right to see a fireball crashing into the ground and dust flying up, leaving a large crater where the fireball hit. Allen then saw Lenalee landing on the ground, and he assumed that she had finished. He focused his attention on the Level 3 in front of him, then put his right hand on his left wrist and begun to pull, his left arm disappeared, a red cross appearing on his shoulder where it should've been bleeding. A large white sword with black along the edges and a black cross near the tip of the large blade appeared in his right hand.

He looked at his opponent cautiously, he had found out about the Akuma's ability, threads made from Dark Matter that was capable of cutting through anything and he had a few cuts from the threads around his body. The Akuma suddenly swung its arm in the general direction of the white-haired man, dark purple threads appearing and headed towards Allen. He jumped to his right and the threads hit the tree behind, cleanly slicing it into two.

Allen immediately darted towards the tanned brown Akuma, which swung its arms at him again. Allen rolled to his left and as soon as he landed, he ran his Sword of Exorcism through the Level 3's body, a white cross appearing at where the sword had pierced it.

"I-Im-Impos…sible…" the Akuma managed to mutter as Allen jumped away from it, pulling his blade along. The tanned browned Level 3 Akuma exploded and Allen prayed, "Bring salvation to the souls of these Akumas." Floria and Rey continued staring out the window even though the battle was over; they were too shocked to even move as Allen turned his sword back into his arm.

He looked at Lenalee to see her limping towards him; Allen smiled and walked towards her, embracing her tightly. She looked up into his sliver eyes and him with her violets ones before their lips met. They stayed in that position for a few moments before letting go, panting. They went back into their home and sat on the couch, exhausted.

"Do you think we should call ni-san?" Lenalee asked tiredly.

"I think we should, we should let him know what happened," Allen replied, still exhausted as well from the battle.

Just then, a black bat-like object flew out of one of the pockets of Lenalees' dress, it was ringing. Lenalee got up from the couch and walked to the phone in the room, the golem followed closely behind. She picked up the phone and hooked the phone to her golem, and waited for a few moments before the she heard the person calling speak.

"Ah! Lenalee!" Lenalee immediately recognized the voice.

"Ni-san!!!" Lenalee exclaimed, Allen rushed over to her when he heard his wife called her brother's name and tried to listen in on the conversation, "We were just abou-"

"Lenalee… you and Allen are to come back to the Black Order Headquarters as soon as possible," Komui cut Lenalee off.

"But why?" Lenalee questioned, noticing the serious tone in her brother's voice. She and Allen both heard a sigh from the other side. Their eyes widened and Lenalee almost dropped the phone when they heard the answer Komui gave.

"The Earl of Millennium is back."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This chapter is a little longer than my previous ones so hoped you enjoyed reading it and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3: The news

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 3: The news**_

"But why?" Lenalee questioned, noticing the serious tone in her brother's voice. She and Allen both heard a sigh from the other side. Their eyes widened and Lenalee almost dropped the phone when they heard the answer Komui gave.

"The Earl of Millennium is back."

"How can he be back?!!" Allen demanded, "I defeated him by my own hands."

"We're not sure too," Komui replied as he sighed, "Either way, you two should come back as soon as you can, and bring Floria and Rey with along."

"Okay!" Both of them said in unison, they knew that an Akuma could come anytime and then kill their children.

"Okay then, see you two soon." Komui said before hanging up. Both Allen and Lenalee went back to the couch to discuss about how their going back to the Order.

"Can you use the Ark?" Lenalee asked.

"No, before we left, I canceled the function that allows me to open the gate anytime and anywhere I want," Allen replied, "And I also closed down all the gates, the only gate left open is the one in the Black Order."

"I see, so that means the only way is by train." Lenalee said.

"Yeah," Allen agreed.

"Come on, we have to tell the kids," Lenalee said, standing up, "You tell Rey while I tell Floria." Allen agreed, standing up, following Lenalee up the stairs and then going to their children's individual rooms.

Floria was sitting on her bed, many thoughts flowing through her at the same time, what were those creatures? How did her parents fight the monster? How did her father's arm transforned? How did her mother's bracelets around her legs change into high heels?

So many questions flowing in her head, she was only awoken from her trance when she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." the fifteen-year-old said. The figure of her mother appeared and walked towards Floria. She sat down next to the teenage girl; Floria turned to her and asked, "What were those things? How'd you and Dad fight them?"

The older woman just smiled back before saying, "So you saw… We'll explain everything to you and your brother soon. But now pack your things, we're moving." Floria stared at her mother, shocked. She managed to mutter, "What?" before becoming silent. Lenalee continued smiling, "We're moving, tomorrow afternoon. We'll be going to London to stay. There we'll explain everything to you. Don't worry, you can say goodbye to your friends, but we'll come back." She said sweetly.

Floria just nodded in response, Lenalee then said, "Now go to sleep, you need to wake up early tomorrow to pack. Just pack a few sets of clothes and things that are valuable to you, okay?" Floria nodded once more before lying down on her bed, her mother covering her with a blanket. Lenalee walked out of the room and just before she left the room, she said, "Goodnight, Floria." But the girl was already asleep.

She made her way towards her room to find Allen exiting the shower. He smiled at her, "So how did it go with Floria?" "Fine, but we have to tell them everything once we reach the Black Order Headquarters," Lenalee replied, "Why did he come back?" "I don't know, Lenalee, I don't know." Allen muttered. Allen rolled up his right sleeve, revealing a large gash, and took out a roll of bandages.

Lenalee saw his arm before walking up to him and taking the roll of bandages from Allen, "Let me help," Allen looked at her and smiled as she treated his wound, "Thank you." Lenalee's lips curled into and smile when she heard him.

Next morning, Floria woke up as the sun was shining through the window onto her eyes. She got up groggily, dressed out of her night gown into something decent and made her way down the stairs to the dining room for something to eat. She saw her fourteen-year-old brother and her father having their breakfast and she sat down on an empty chair. Lenalee walked in the next moment, carrying two plates with a stack of pancakes on each of them.

"Morning, Floria!" Lenalee greeted, as she placed the plate of pancakes in front of her daughter, Floria just yawned in response.

"Okay! I'm gonna start packing now!" Rey declared as he made his way to his room. "Remember, only a few sets of clothes, your necessities and anything that is valuable to you." Allen shouted. _Packing!!!_ Floria just remembered she also needed to pack and started to wolf down on her pancakes.

Rey quickly ran into his room, his suitcase and bag was on his bed, he looked around his room and begun taking out clothes he wanted to bring, his toothbrush, his pair of gloves and a photo of him and their family. He begun to neatly fold his clothes and stuff them into the suitcase, along with his other necessities and belongings. The entire process took about an hour and a half; he lied down on his bed. After a few moments, he went into the shower to get rid of the grime on his body.

"Oh no, where is it?" Floria asked herself, throwing her stuff out of the way to try to find her necklace, which she had completely forgotten was it her bedside drawer due to her parents battle last night. She had gone to pack her belongings as soon as she emptied her plate. Suddenly something inside Floria reminded her where she had kept her treasure. Floria frantically went up to her drawer and opened it, sighing in relief as she saw the necklace inside. She took the necklace out and proceeded to put it around her neck, and shivered a little when the cold metal touched her skin.

Floria glanced at her room; it looked as if a tornado struck it. She sighed again and then started to clean her very messy room up, leaving the things she wanted to pack on her bed after folding it.

Allen and Lenalee were in their room packing, they looked through their belongings. They finished packing not long after and checked to make sure what they wanted was with them. Allen checked to make sure he had his wedding ring on and his poker cards with him. Lenalee check for her wedding ring and a pair of amethyst and emerald embedded earrings on her, which Allen gave her on her twentieth birthday.

Allen then changed into his white, collared shirt, along with his usual red bowtie and black long pants. Lenalee also started changing into a plain, black dress. Once they were done, the couple walked out, carrying their suitcases and waited in the living room. Rey walked out first, wearing a navy-blue shirt and dark brown pants and carried his suitcase down the stairs. Floria appeared last, wearing a violet dress and a light brown skirt, her necklace dangling from her neck.

"Everyone have everything?" Allen asked. The three others nodded in unison and they left. Everyone looked back at their home one last time before entering the town of Liverpool.

"Rey! Floria!" the family of four stopped and turned to the general direction of the voice, they saw a group run towards them. Rey and Floria dashed towards the group, they stopped in front of the group, "Where're you going?" one of them asked.

Rey's response was, "London."

"Why?" another asked.

"Don't know," Rey said as he shrugged.

The group continued to chat while Allen and Lenalee stood back and watched. Suddenly, several screams were heard and Allen's eye activated. Looking up into the sky, he saw a hoard of Akumas clouding the sky.

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 4: Activation

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 4: Activation**_

The group continued to chat while Allen and Lenalee stood back and watched. Suddenly, several screams were heard and Allen's eye activated. Looking up into the sky, he saw a hoard of Akumas clouding the sky.

Everyone had looked up and begun to panic. "Lenalee…" Allen called out. "I know, Allen-kun," Lenalee said, "Let's go." And they dropped their baggage.

"Crown Clown! Activate!"

"Dark Boots! Activate!"

Both of them quickly jumped up towards the cloud of Akumas after activation of their Innocence, and the Level 1s started shooting at them. The crowd of people begun to run away, some were hit by the bullets, black stars appeared on them and the disintegrated almost instantly. A voice suddenly appeared in Lenalee's mind, telling her what to do once more; she figured it was her Innocence telling her what to do and she followed. The butterfly formation behind her Dark Boots begun to glow white as she darted towards the Akumas.

"Blizzard Phantom!" and she disappeared, and snowflakes appeared in her place and darted in the general direction of the Akumas. The moment the cluster of snow reached the Akumas, they started to be encased in ice. Once the cluster of snow pass above the cloud of Akumas, the snow disappeared and Lenalee reappeared above the Akumas, and the Akumas that were frozen shattered along with the ice.

"Cross Grave!" Allen was busy slashing at the Akumas with his claws, a white cross appeared on the Akumas and they exploded. He landed on the ground and turned towards the balloon-like killing machines, "Crown Edge!" a barrage of rings appearing and shot towards the Akumas, and explosions occurred. Someone from the crowd of people running away suddenly exclaimed, "The Exorcists are back! The Exorcists are back!"

Rey and Floria were backed up against the wall while watch their parents fight once more. Suddenly, an Akuma floated towards the pair. The two froze up at seeing the grey monster coming closer and closer. It pointed all of its guns at them, getting ready to fire. Floria closed her eyes, waiting for the Akuma to fire at them.

She suddenly felt a force push her to the side. Opening her eyes, she saw Rey at the position she was originally at and she heard the Akuma shot, the bullet hitting her little brother and through the wall, dust and smoke coming up. She gasped and put her hands to her mouth. The smoke cleared and Allen, Lenalee and Floria were shocked to see Rey holding the Akuma bullet in his right hand, but what really surprised them were his arms. His right arm was black up until his elbow, a white stripe running through it, his left arm was exactly the same except the colors were reversed, and green energy was being emitted from both wrist, making it look like there were green flames burning on his wrist.

Rey looked at his arms, surprised by how his arms were now. Suddenly, his right hand moved on its own, crushing the purple bullet with ease. The Akuma got ready to fire once more at the pair when it exploded, the silhouette of his mother in its place.

"Are you two okay?" she asked as she looked over her shoulder worriedly.

"Yes, Mom," was the answer Lenalee got.

"Okay, just run away when you see them coming to you," She said before jumping back to the battlefield. Rey continued staring at his arms in awe, when he felt a tug towards his right, come on lets hide!" He didn't need to be told twice before running with his elder sister. However, they didn't get too far before another Akuma started following them. Rey's two arms moved on its own once more, this time the green energy covered both of his hands and sharpening at his fingertips. His arms forced him to turn around and he saw the Akuma in front of him, his arms moved up on its own and brought themselves down on the Akuma in an X like motion, destroying the Akuma. This went on every time an Akuma got too close to Rey.

He glanced up, seeing white tendrils from his father's cloak destroying several of the machines at once, his mother kicking away at a few of them and sending a vortex of wind or two at them.

About half an hour later, the battle ended, with many of the Akumas remains everywhere. Rey's two arms changed back to his original arms. Floria and Rey ran up to their tired parents.

"Mom, Dad, what happened to my arms?" Rey questioned.

"Your arms are Innocence," Allen replied, receiving questioning looks from his kids, "We'll explain everything once we reach the Black Order Headquarters."

"What is this Black Order Headquarters and what does it do?" Floria asked.

"It's the place we're going to," Lenalee answered, "And as for what it does is fight those Akumas. We'll explain the rest when we arrive at the Black Order."

Rey and Floria appeared unsatisfied with the answer but didn't want to argue with their parents so they let it pass. Picking up their belongings, they made their way to the train station.

**Sorry if it was bad and shorter, I just couldn't find enough inspiration to write better and longer, so once again I'm sorry!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

_**Chapter 5: Arrival**_

Allen opened his eyes tiredly to the light of the sun from outside the moving train. He turned to the right to see his wife leaning on his shoulder, still asleep. Several days had passed since they had left Liverpool, and they were reaching London this afternoon. He looked opposite his seat to see his children also still asleep.

Allen moved slightly into a more comfortable position and Lenalee stirred at that movement. Lenalee looked up to see Allen awake; she moved closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek. Allen turned back to her, and smiled.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Said Allen cheerfully.

"Morning, Allen-kun," Lenalee said as she giggled.

"We'll be arrived at London this afternoon." Allen told.

"Oh, then I'd better call Ni-san," Lenalee said, kissing him on his lips before going to call her brother. Allen looked out of the window at the moving scenery. Moments later, Lenalee came back. Allen turned around, smiling that warm smile again, "So what did Komui-san say?" "He said that a finder will be waiting of us when we arrive," Lenalee said as she sat next to Allen, then she sighed, "We're going to have to tell them soon."

"I know, I never wanted them to know, let alone being involved," Allen muttered.

"Me neither," Lenalee said absent-mindedly. Silence followed. Then Floria and Rey woke up, "Are we there yet?" Rey asked. "We will be soon," Lenalee replied. Allen took a deep breath before standing up, "Come on, let's a have breakfast," and everyone followed him as he walked out.

Hours later, the family of four alighted from the train. Looking around, Lenalee and Allen saw the familiar white cloak and ran up to that person while pushing through the crowd, with Floria and Rey following. The finder was looking around as if waiting for someone; he stopped when he saw two familiar sights.

"Lenalee-san! Allen-san!" the finder shouted. Allen and Lenalee instantly recognize the finder.

"Toma-san!" both shouted in unison, as they stopped in front of Toma, "It's been so long!" Lenalee cried. "Yes, it has, hasn't it?"

Then, Floria and Rey appeared, Toma looked at them, then Allen introduced, "Toma-san, this is our son and daughter, Rey and Floria. Rey, Floria, this is an old acquaintance of ours, Toma."

"A pleasure to meet you two," Toma said. Floria and Rey both did the same, "Same here."

Toma then turned his attention to Allen and Lenalee, "The carriage is waiting outside, shall we go?" "Yes," Both replied together and headed towards the carriage.

The carriage ride seemed to go on forever to Floria and Rey. Their parents sat on the seat opposite to them, staring out of the window. Rey leaned towards Floria's ear and whispered, _"Why do you think we're going to this 'Black Order' place?" "I don't know, but Mom and Dad said they would explain everything when we arrive,"_ was all Floria said. After that, all was silent again.

A while later, a large building came into view, both Rey and Floria stared in awe at the sight. They got off the carriage later and walked into the building with Toma in the lead. Rey and Floria were shocked as the inside of the building than it looked from the outside. Toma continued to lead them around until they came to a pair of big doors.

Toma pushed the door open, revealing a messy floor covered in papers which made Floria and Rey sweat dropped, and Allen and Lenalee walked in, "Ni-san! We're here!" Lenalee shouted, and the dark-haired man wearing a white coat looked up from his paperwork on his desk, "Ah! Lenalee, Allen, you're back. I hope you had a safe trip."

"Yes we had, Komui-san." Allen replied.

"Anyway, you should get some rest; we'll call you in an hour." Komui said, then turning to Rey and Floria, "And how are my nephew and niece?" Komui had visited them occasionally and had come to know Allen's and Lenalee's children.

"We're fine, Uncle Komui!" both replied cheerfully.

"Okay, why don't you get something to eat? Toma, would you escort these two to the cafeteria."

"Yes, sir" Toma said before bringing the two children to the cafeteria, Timcampy flew out with them. Komui turned back to Allen and Lenalee, "Now then, we need to take your measurements for your new uniforms." Allen and Lenalee agreed as some of the Science Department came to them with measuring tapes.

Allen and Lenalee left the office and headed towards the cafeteria. As they got closer, they heard a scream and shouts coming from the cafeteria, "Hey! Get off my sister."

"Stay away from me, you pervert!"

"B-b-b-but I was jus-"

"L-Lavi-san, don't you think you're going too far!"

"But I only tri - Ouch!"

"For goodness sake, Lavi, stop harassing the poor girl!"

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other before starting to dash towards the cafeteria. They stopped at the entrance and sweat dropped at the sight. Floria was backed up against a table with Rey in front of her defensively, getting ready to strike. Further in front of the two was a red-head person with an eye-patch on his right eye, crouching on to floor clutching his head and a blonde woman standing beside him angrily. Marie, Chouji, Miranda, Krory, Sokalo, Tiedoll, several Science Department members and finders were watching the scene. Kanda continued eating his soba without caring as usual. All the Exorcists were wearing their black and red uniforms, while the generals were wearing their black and gold uniforms.

Floria notice her parents outside the cafeteria, and ran towards them, "Mom! Dad!" and she hid behind them. Everyone turned to the trio outside, and there was silence. Then everyone except Rey, Krory, Sokalo and Kanda shouted, "WHAT?" It was then Allen and Lenalee remembered that they had forgotten something, only a handful of the Black Order members, namely Krory, Komui, Jerry, Toma and a few of the Science Department members, knew of their marriage. Everyone demanded them to explain why Floria called Allen and Lenalee her parents, and so they started explaining.

_-----------------------------------Fifteen minutes later -----------------------------------------------_

"I still can't believe you didn't invite me to your wedding," Lavi sulked.

"We told you, we didn't want to bother you…and plus we didn't know where you were," Allen explained with a sweat drop, "Uh, Lavi, where's Bookman?" Lavi looked up and said sadly, "He…passed on."

Lenalee gasped and Allen bit his lower lip, mumbling, "Sorry…" Lavi noticed and said, "No, its okay, really!"

"Well, this might be a bit late, but congratulations, you two." Klaud congratulated.

"Same here," Tiedoll said, and a series of late congratulations from everyone came one by one.

"By the way, what happened just now?" Lenalee asked.

"Well…" Lavi said as he trailed off. Just then, Timcampy flew in front of the pair and opened its mouth, a video of its memories came out and started to play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Toma was leading Rey and Floria to the cafeteria. They came towards the large doors of the cafeteria, Toma pushed them open and let the two in, "Thanks, Toma-san!" both said in unison while Toma bowed and left.

Both of them stared at the large cafeteria while they strolled in, also seeing how many people there were, "This place is huge!" Rey said. As they looked around, they heard someone yelled, "STRIKE!!" Floria and Rey turned to the direction of the voice, seeing a red-headed guy with an eye-patch running towards them. As he got closer, he suddenly tripped and fell on to Floria, making her fall too. After she hit the ground, she cracked open an eye. Seeing the red-head on her and inches from her face, Floria let out a scream.

"Hey! Get off my sister!" Rey shouted as he pushed Lavi off Floria. Floria back up until her back touched a bench. Rey ran to her and helped her up, she leant against the table and screamed at Lavi, "Stay away from me, you pervert!"

"B-b-b-but I was jus-" Lavi tried to explain as he got up and limped towards the pair but was cut off by Miranda, "L-Lavi-san, don't you think you're going too far!" Rey got in front of Floria defensively; ready to strike, as he saw the red-head still limping towards them.

"But I only tri - Ouch!" Lavi tried to explain again while going towards the two youths when he got hit on the head and went to his knees clutching his head.

"For goodness sake, Lavi, stop harassing the poor girl!" Klaud scolded

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_End of flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"So _you_ were trying to harass our daughter." Lenalee and Allen narrowed her eyes and glared at Lavi. "But it was an accident! I tripped and fell on her, I didn't mean to!" Lavi desperately explained, but Allen and Lenalee continued to glare at him.

Just then, Reever came in, "All Exorcists please go to the Supervisor's office now!" All of the Exorcists got up and headed towards the office, with Floria and Rey following their parents. Lavi was silently thanking Reever for saving his life, even if Reever didn't know it.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Explanations and discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 6: Explanations and discoveries**_

All of the Exorcists were in Komui's messy office, Kanda was standing at the far corner, scowling as usual, Floria and Rey were told to wait outside until the meeting was over. Everyone was waiting as Komui adjusted his glasses, then he finally spoke up.

"Now then, I'm sure you know why you are called back, correct?" Komui asked.

"Yes, all of us know," Lavi stated, "and I think I represent all the Exorcists in the room when I ask how did the Earl come back?"

"We don't know how he came back, we only have reports of sightings of the Earl," Komui explained.

"But that's not enough evidence!" Lavi yelled. "We were attacked by two Level 3 Akumas a few nights back and fought off a hoard of Akumas the morning after, is that enough evidence for you, Lavi?" Lenalee challenged, Lavi just stayed silent as he didn't know how to counter that.

"We have to fight the war again…" Komui trailed off and the room was silent. Klaud then broke the silence by saying, "So that means the generals will have to go looking for more Innocence compatible users again, right?"

"Yes, but not at the present moment yet." Komui said seriously. Then Allen spoke, "I think we have found a new Exorcist."

Everyone looked at Allen, surprised. "What! Who is he?" Komui asked. "My son, Rey Walker." Allen stated.

"How do you know?" the Supervisor asked.

"During our battle with the hoard of Akumas, his arms activated and destroyed the Akumas that got too close to him," Allen explained. "I see, so now we just need to check his synch rate," Komui muttered to no one in particular. Allen just nodded. "Okay then, everyone dismiss, I'll call you back here if there is anything important." Komui announced and everyone but Allen and Lenalee left the room.

"Floria, Rey, you can come in now!" Lenalee hollered. The heads of Floria and Rey appeared at the door before they walked towards the couch. Allen went to Komui and whispered, _"We need your help to explain to them why they're here," _Komui only nodded in response.

"So are you finally going to explain to us why we're here?" Floria questioned. Lenalee sighed and muttered a soft yes before beginning their explanation.

---------------------------------_---At least an hour later----------------------------------------------_

Floria and Rey sat down on the sofa with disbelief showing all too clearly on their face, they were still trying to digest what they've been told. Lenalee, Allen and Komui stood opposite to them, waiting to see how Floria and Rey would respond to the news. They stiffened as Floria spoke up.

"So what you're saying is that this Black Order fights this 'Earl of Millennium', his family, the Noahs and their army of Akumas with something called Innocence, and that you were part of the war many years back?"

"Yes," Komui said. There was silence before Rey spoke, "Well, at least you told us."

The three adults stood there, blinking. "Y-you mean you're alright with that, even though we didn't tell you sooner?" Allen asked in disbelief, stammering at the same time.

"Of course not! As others say 'Better late than never'" Rey blurted out, smiling. The three were still standing, sighing in relief together. "Well then, now all we have to do is check your Innocence," Komui said cheerfully. Allen and Lenalee glared at Komui, they knew fully well what would happen, especially Allen, and they did not want to traumatize their son. Komui noticed their murderous glares, then beads of sweat rolled down his head and he continued, "But that can wait until we determined the synch rate of your Innocence," and Allen and Lenalee sighed again in relief as the group of five made their way down towards Helvaska's lair.

They were at a large room that was almost pitch-black. Rey was looking around when glowing white tentacles started to bring him up and let out a yelp. He turned to see a glowing white figure with no eyes holding him. Helvaska scrutinized at the dark-green haired boy she was holding, and then Komui shouted, "So, how is he Helvaska?" She placed her forehead on Rey's and started saying random numbers, "3 percent… 12 percent… 37 percent… 54 percent … 61 percent… 88 percent… It seems that 88 percent is the highest you are synchronized with your Innocence." With that, she settled him down.

"Thank you, Helvaska, we'll be taking our leave now," Komui said as the group turned. Then, Helvaska stopped them, "Wait!" "What is it, Helvaska?" Komui asked. "I sense another Innocence from the girl."

Allen, Lenalee and Komui looked at each other, then at Floria. "W-w-what?" she stammered, but never got her reply as she was carried up by Helvaska. The ghostly figure inspected the youth, and she announced, "The Innocence in your necklace has not been invoked yet, but I can tell you are compatible with it," Allen and Lenalee looked at each other, stunned. Helvaska placed her forehead on to Floria's, saying random numbers yet again, "6 percent… 21 percent… 44 percent… 67 percent… 84 percent… That is your highest synch rate with your Innocence," as she settled her down.

"Thank you, Helvaska," Komui thanked before turning to leave along with the rest.

They were at the Supervisor's office, and Komui had asked Rey to activate his Innocence.

"Eh! B-but I don't know how!!" Rey cried out. Allen sighed and walked over to his son.

"Rey, concentrate and think in your mind, 'Innocence activate'." Allen instructed. Rey relaxed as he was told and concentrated as he thought, _Innocence activate!_ Rey's arms suddenly changed, his right arm was black up until the elbow with a white stripe running through it, and his left arm was the same except the colors were inversed, green energy was being emitted from both wrists, making it look like green flames were burning at both his wrists.

"Hmm… okay, now Floria, it's your turn." Komui said, impressed.

Floria held on to her necklace and did the same as what her father had told Rey to do, and she thought, _Innocence activate!_ The next moment, Floria was holding onto a metallic staff, an enlarged version of the crescent moon was on one end of the staff, a blue glow being emitted from it, on the other end of the staff was an enlarged version of the sun, emitting a yellowish orange glow. The activation was so sudden Floria dropped her staff and it deactivated back into the necklace with the chain.

She nervously picked it up again, Lenalee walked towards Floria and helped put the necklace around Floria's neck and comforted Floria, "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

Just then, Reever trudged in, the tired scientist was holding two bundles, he said, "Here are your new uniforms," as he gave one bundle to Allen and the other to Lenalee. Allen looked at the black and gold uniformed and tried it on. He blurted out, "Thank you Reever-san." The exhausted scientist waved back in response.

Lenalee, on the other hand, looked at her uniform, confused. She was expecting the normal black and red Exorcist uniform that she wore in the past and saw the others wore, not the black and gold uniform that only generals wore. "Ano… Ni-san. There must be a mistake, I'm not a general," she said nervously.

"No, there isn't, Lenalee" Komui replied.

"Ehhh!!" Lenalee exclaimed, surprised, "How do you know?"

"A few days ago, Helvaska began reacting to the appearance of a new general. Everyone except you two was at the Order and she said it wasn't anyone at the Order at that present time, and since Allen is already a general, you were the only likely candidate." Komui explained.

"How can you be so sure?" Lenalee questioned.

"We could go to Helvaska again if you want," Komui offered.

"Fine, we'll go," Lenalee said.

"Okay then, Reever started making Rey's and Floria's uniform and show them to their rooms," Komui ordered. The tired scientist grumbled and called some other scientist to help him.

--------------------------------------_Moments later----------------------------------------------------_

Allen, Lenalee and Komui were walking out of Helvaska's chamber once again. "I can't believe that I'm actually a general," Lenalee muttered softly to herself.

"So is that enough proof, Lenalee?" Komui asked.

"Yes," Lenalee replied, not so joyfully. Komui smiled at the reply and said, "Now let me lead you to your rooms." He led them through the halls of the Black Order until they stopped at a door "This is one of the rooms for the generals and, as much as I hate to say it, since you two are married, you can choose to share a room if you want," Komui said reluctantly and the couple brightened up.

"Thank you, Komui-san!" "Thank you, Ni-san!" both said in unison. Komui just stalked of solemnly, making the two sweat drop. Allen turned to Lenalee, "He must still have that sister complex, even if it's not so bad now." "I think your right."

Both of them entered the room. Lenalee gasped at seeing the large, luxurious room, and she thought to herself, _I could get used to this, _as she begun unpacking.

**I just suddenly got the idea of Lenalee becoming a general so I decided to try it out, so tell me what you think about it. Thank you for reading; I was beginning to think no one was reading when no one reviewed for such a long time, so thank you very much 'blood-stained-rag-doll' and 'Miss Woodford'.**


	8. Chapter 7: First day back at the Order

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

_**Chapter 7: First day back at the Order**_

Floria woke up sleepily from the continuous knocking on her door. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled, slowly making her way towards the door. She opened the door only to be greeted by the sight a tired Reever holding a black and red uniform with a silver cross at the top left corner, "Oh, morning Reever." "Morning, Floria," Reever paused as he yawned, "Well, here's your uniform." Floria took the uniform as Reever walked away, dragging his feet along the floors of the Order, and sweat dropped, just_ how long was he awake?_

She shrugged it off and got to the girls bathroom to wash up, then going back to her room. Though only being shown around the Order last night, she knew the place pretty well. Getting back to her room, she glanced at the uniform she placed on the bed and moved her hand along the uniform, marveling at the quality of the material, and then deciding to try it on. It fit perfectly; she looked at the mirror, satisfied.

Floria walked out of her room and looked to her side, seeing Rey coming out of his room, wearing his Exorcist uniform too. They were living in rooms next to each other. She smiled and to him and greeted, "Good morning, Rey! Ready to eat?" "Mmp!" was the reply she got before going together to the dining hall.

Allen and Lenalee were walking down the halls towards the cafeteria. Lenalee glanced at the general uniform she was wearing, she was not yet used to the gold threads on her uniform. She sighed and looked down on to the floor. She suddenly tripped and fell, landing on top of Allen. She quickly got up and helped Allen up, muttering an almost inaudible apology. Allen rubbed his face as it had connected with the cold, hard floor.

"Aiiiii! I'm so sorry, generals! I wasn't looking where I was going!" someone exclaimed. The two generals looked at the person, she had long, dark brown hair cascading down her back, she had chocolate brown eyes and had a boomerang on her back and she was wearing an Exorcist uniform. "It's okay," Allen said. "Thank you, generals," she said, relieved, "Anyway, have you seen General Klaud?" "No, we haven't. Why do you want to look for her?" Lenalee asked, but apparently the female didn't hear as she said a 'thank you' before running off. Allen and Lenalee shrugged it off and walked off to the dining hall, with Lenalee leaning on Allen's shoulder.

Allen and Lenalee entered the cafeteria and waited at the line to order their food when a certain red-head appeared behind them, making them jump.

"Lavi! Don't do that!" Allen yelled.

"Sorry, General Walker, I just couldn't help it," Lavi said, then turning to Lenalee and inspected her from head to toe, "Wow, General Lee… Ya looked great in that general uniform." Lenalee slightly blushed at that comment, while Allen narrowed his eyes at Lavi, oblivious to the death stare.

A while later, Allen carried a mountain of food, after Jerry stopped saying how he missed cooking for Allen and started to actually cook for him, to a table with the other Exorcist with Lenalee and Lavi carrying their own meals with them. The Exorcists greeted them as the trio sat down. Then, Allen and Lenalee noticed the other generals, apart from Sokalo, also sitting there when Klaud spoke.

"So we have a new general with us, don't we," she said, the small white monkey known as Lau Shimin sitting on her shoulders lazily, "Well, congratulations, Lenalee Lee. It'll be nice now that there is another female general besides me."

"Yes, congratulations to you, Miss Lee," Tiedoll congratulated as he shook Lenalee hands, "By the way, are you two planning to take your children in as students?" Allen and Lenalee stared at the fuzzy-haired general, confused. They hadn't really thought about it yet, but the more they thought about it the, the more it felt like a good idea. "Actually, we'll have to think about it General Tiedoll," Allen said, and the older general seemed contempt with that answer.

Just then, a voice broke out, "There you are, General Klaud!" and everyone turned to the direction of the voice, seeing a dark brown haired woman walking towards the table of Exorcists. She sat next to Lenalee, and faced Klaud, "I was looking for you everywhere." "Why would you be looking for me, Kizumi?" Klaud asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you were going to start training me." Kizumi replied shyly.

"Yes, Kizumi, soon," Klaud answered calmly

"Thank you, General Klaud," Kizumi exclaimed as she left to the long line behind the counter. Allen watched Kizumi walk off, before asking, "Who was that, Klaud?"

"Her name's Kizumi Harpne. I met her while travelling back to Headquarters after Komui's call. She was being attacked by some," Klaud explained, "She threw her boomerang at them in desperation; the boomerang cut through and destroyed them relatively easily, and then I tried to go help her. I assumed she was compatible with the Innocence in the boomerang and brought her back with me, turns out she really was compatible with Innocence."

"She was alone? Where were her parents?" Lenalee asked.

"Her parents died during that Akuma attack," Klaud said solemnly. Lenalee gasped at that, then remained silent the rest of their meal.

Floria and Rey walked in the cafeteria and towards the now short line. Kizumi walked towards the line and she saw the two and walked towards them, "You two must be new here, right?"

"Yeah! I'm Rey Walker and she's my older sister, Floria Walker," Rey answered back after turning to face her.

"Mine's Kizumi Harpne. Please to meet you, Rey, Floria," she replied, bowing, Floria followed the action. They began chatting about god-knows-what and got to the barred counter of the dining hall. Rey begun listing down food he wanted and Floria and Kizumi sweat dropped at the amount he was eating. They sat down at an empty table and continued chatting like they had known each other for a long time.

Allen and Lenalee looked at the table and saw their children having a conversation with Kizumi, smiling at the sight. They had already decided to take their children in as their student, and they were planning to do it as soon as possible.

**Sorry if this is bad, I just couldn't find enough inspiration to write well this time. But still , thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 8: Training and briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 8: Training and briefing**_

Morning came for the Black Order, and through the halls of the Order you can see Kanda running after Lavi with Mugen in his hand, and somewhere outside the Order, four figures were at the field…

"Are you ready, Rey?" Allen asked as he invoked his Crown Clown, Rey nodded as he too activated his Innocence. Allen charged at Rey, his claw ready to strike. Rey covered his arms in green energy, which sharpened at his fingertips and parried the attack by his father. His Innocence, being a parasitic-type, granted him with more agility and speed than before, making it easier for Rey to dodge and parry attacks.

Lenalee and Floria were standing under the shade of the tree watching Allen train Rey as both females had just finished training. It has been a week since Allen and Lenalee started training Rey and Floria, and the two youths had progressed rapidly.

Rey jumped forward and slashed at his father. Allen managed to dodge the attack and pinned Rey to a nearby tree using Crown Belt. "You have to move faster, Rey," Allen said, walking towards Rey as he let Rey down and deactivated Crown Clown. "Sorry, Dad," Rey said, panting heavily.

"Well, at least you did much better than the first time," Lenalee said, also walking towards Rey with Floria following, "Come on, I think that's enough for today." With that, the Walker family left the field and headed back to the Order.

Once they entered the building, the Allen said, "You two go eat first, we have to go talk to Komui," the teens were too tired to even respond and just stalked off to the cafeteria. The two generals sighed and strolled towards the Supervisors office. The moment they entered the very messy office, they saw the sleeping form of Komui. They decided to wake Komui up but froze as they just remembered something, "So how are we gonna wake him up, Lenalee? Saying you're getting married won't work now since he knows you're married." Allen asked.

"I don't know, Allen-kun," Lenalee replied as she pondered over it. They're very busy since they're generals, so whenever they came to Komui's office is when they've been called by Komui, and now since Komui didn't summoned them, they didn't know how to wake him. Just then, the sight of Reever walking past broke her trance, and she called out, "Reever-san."

Reever turned to the person who called him and saw Allen and Lenalee, "Ah! General Walker, General Lee, what can I do for you?" "Do you know how to wake Ni-san?" Lenalee asked. "Sure!" Reever said as he walked towards Komui, then froze and looked over his shoulders, "Erm… General Walker, you might want to hide somewhere."

"Uh…why?" Allen asked, but apparently Reever didn't hear him as the scientist resumed walking towards Komui. Allen and Lenalee leaned closer to find out how to wake Komui up, as Reever leaned towards the Supervisor's ear and whispered, _"Allen is cheating on Lenalee,"_ and with that, Komui woke up screaming, "ALLEN WALKER HOW DARE YOUUUUU!!!!!" It took Reever, Lenalee and a hell lot of other scientist to restrain the deranged supervisor from killing Allen and a few moments to convince Komui that Allen was not cheating on Lenalee.

"Sorry about that, General Walker!" Komui apologized to the now paler Allen, "Now, what did you want to see me about?" Lenalee, seeing that Allen is not in the right state to talk, answered seriously, "We came to talk to you about Rey and Floria. We think they're ready."

"I see," Komui said, "So that means that you think that they're ready to go for a missin?"

As much as Lenalee hated the fact about putting their children into danger, she reluctantly said, "Exactly."

"Okay then, is that all?" Komui asked. Allen and Lenalee nodded and begun to walk out when Komui called his younger sister.

"What is it, Ni-san?"

"Could you make me some coffee?" Lenalee rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine, but later," and she walked off towards the dining hall with a still paler Allen.

Floria and Rey staggered to the cafeteria and saw Kizumi eating alone and staggered towards the table. They lay their heads on the table as soon as they sat down. Kizumi saw the state they were in and sweat dropped, "Soooo… how was training?"

"It was exhausting," Rey groaned without turning to face her and Kizumi decided not to question further. Rey slowly stood up, "Floria, I gonna get something to eat, want me to get anything for you?" "No, thank you," she groaned and Rey limped off to the barred counter to order food. Floria looked up to face Kizumi, "How was your training?" "Oh… It went pretty well actually!" Kizumi replied cheerfully, and Floria slumped back to the table groaning, "How lucky for you then."

Rey came back with his usual mountain and sat down. He took one tray and passed it to his sister, "I know you said you didn't want any food, but I got you some anyway." Floria looked up and smiled, "Thanks, Rey," as they begun gobbling up the food.

Just then, Reever came in and hollered to them, "Hey! Rey, Floria, Kizumi! The Supervisor wants to see you three in his office now!" Rey, Floria and Kizumi turned to the scientist who called them, and Kizumi hollered back "We'll be right over!" as Rey and Floria quickly wolf down the remainder of their meal. After they finished, the three walked to Komui's office.

As soon as they entered the office, Rey and Floria were suddenly hugged by none other than Komui and Kizumi sweat dropped. "Uncle Komui! Stop that!" Floria yelled. Komui quickly let go, "Sorry, you two! I wasn't thinking straight!" he blurted very cheerfully. Rey and Floria muttered quietly, "Clearly…"

Komui ushered the three to sit down so he could begin, when suddenly the doors were opened and a certain person with black long-hair was stood at the doorway and he walked in. "Okay then, looks like everyone is here, now I can brief all of you about your mission," Komui said and the three new Exorcists thought in unison, _We're going with Kanda?!_

"You four will be going to Zurich, Switzerland, to investigate an unnatural phenomenon," Komui explained as he handed them the information for their mission, "It seems the town's temperature had become unbearably hot since the about three weeks back, and we believe that there might be Innocence there."

"But why do you need all of us?" Kizumi asked. "Ah, because three of you are new and you need the experience, so that's why Kanda will be going along with you three." Komui said happily and Kizumi, Rey and Floria sweat dropped at his answer. "Well then, off you go then, go get ready and then meet up at the entrance." And the group left the room to their respective rooms to get ready.

**Don't know if this is good, but do review.**


	10. Chapter 9: First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 9: First mission**_

Rey ran down the halls of the Black Order with his bag towards the entrance, _Damn it, Kanda's gonna kill me for being late, why'd I eat so fast! _When he reached the entrance, he saw Floria, Kizumi and Kanda waiting for him, and he stopped in front of him, "Sorry I'm late guys." No problem," Kizumi said, Floria nodded in agreement, Kanda just 'che'd' at him.

"Come on, Moyashis, we don't have all day," Kanda said, clearly irritated. Rey, Floria and Kizumi glared at Kanda lividly at being called Moyashis, but otherwise didn't say anything. They went up the carriage waiting for them and left to the ferry port.

At the ferry port, the Exorcists finally arrive and are waiting for the Finder assigned to be with them, when they saw the Finder and Rey and Floria recognized him at once, "Toma-san!" "Ah! Rey-san! Floria-san! Kizumi-san! Kanda-san!" Toma shouted out. "Eh! Rey, Floria, you know this Finder?" Kizumi asked.

"Yeah! He was an acquaintance of our father and mother, and we were indroduced to him about a few ago," Floria explained. "Oh! Anyway, pleased to meet, Toma-san!" Kizumi greeted. "Same here, Kizumi-san," Toma also greeted. Kanda 'che'd' again and boarded the ferry with the others following and waited for it to depart and sail across the English Channel.

Rey was at the deck of the ferry watching the waves; he liked the sea as it was majestic and beautiful, but at times can be cruel and ruthless. He suddenly heard someone throwing up into the sea beside him, and from the corner of his eye he saw a familiar dark brown hair. Rey turned towards the girl who was the same age as him, "You okay, Kizumi?" "Yeah, I just got seasick," Kizumi said weakly, "I'll be alright, though."

"You sure?" Rey asked, worried. "Yeah, I'll be fi-" Kizumi threw up again before she could finish her sentence, and she almost collapsed if Rey didn't catch her. "I think I'd better let you lie down," he said as he helped Kizumi stay standing. "Okay then…" she said as Rey brought her to her cabin to lie down. As he laid her on the bed, Kizumi said, "I'm sorry, Rey, for giving you trouble…" "It's no trouble at all," Rey said, putting a hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't ill, Kizumi blushed at the contact. "Get some rest; I'll wake you when we're alighting," Rey told her as he was exiting her room, Kizumi said again, "Rey… Thank you once again." Rey smiled and exited. Kizumi lay on the bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep…

"_Come on, Kizumi," a woman called towards her daughter._

"_Coming, Mother!" the dark brown-haired answered enthusiastically, holding her boomerang in one hand. They were walking through the forest to spend some family time._

_Suddenly, somebody appeared in front of them, "Excuse me, strangers, do you happen to know where the next village is?"_

"_Yes, actually, we do," Kizumi's father answered. "Can you take me there?" the stranger asked._

"_Of course, of course!" Kizumi's father answered again and they lead the stranger out of the forest. Minutes later, a gravel path came in sight and they stopped on the path, "Just turn right here and continue straight and you'll reach our village soon," her father said._

"_Oh thank you," the stranger said, shaking the other man's hand, "Now then…DIE!" and the stranger changed into a metal, snake-like creature and some balloon-like creatures appeared everywhere. "Now then, attack at will!" the metal serpent ordered and the other grey creatures pointed their guns towards the family, and fired. Kizumi's mother went in front of her, in an attempt to protect her daughter._

_Kizumi opened her eyes to see her mother in front of her, black pentacles forming throughout her mother's body. She looked towards her father, black stars also forming throughout his body. Kizumi watched in horror as her parents crumbled into dust once the stars covered their entire bodies. She screamed and fell back. The machines were moving closer as she tried to back up. The girl suddenly reached her boomerang that she dropped; she looked at it, then at the monsters and back at her boomerang. She just did what the came to her mind, she threw the boomerang at the monsters with all her strength in desperation._

_To her surprise, her boomerang glowed green and cut through the metal creatures like paper and they exploded. However, some of the remaining ones pointed their cannons at her, and tears formed at her eyes as she knew what was going to happen. The next thing she saw was a giant white creature jumping towards the grey monsters._

"Kizumi! Kizumi! Kizumi!" a voice called out, "Wake up!"

Kizumi opened her eyes and her vision was blurred. She blinked once and her vision focused and she found herself looking into a pair of silver eyes. "Ah! Rey?"

"Good! You're awake, you screamed and I tried to wake you. When you wouldn't wake up, I got worried." Rey said, relief.

"Sorry, Rey," Kizumi apologized.

"No need to apologize, anyway we need to get off now, we've reached land," Rey exclaimed, picking up her bags and pushing her pass the door. Kizumi quickly snatched her belongings from Rey and darted off the ferry along with Rey.

"There you are, Rey, what took you so long?" Floria asked, "It shouldn't have taken _that_ long to wake someone up…or did you do something to her," Floria grinned at her brother. Rey flushed at that comment and stuttered, "N-no, of course I d-d-didn't, i-it just took awhile t-to wake her up."

Kizumi giggled at the boy's nervousness and decided to back him up, "It's true he didn't do anything to me." Then Toma spoke up, "Anyway, we should get to the train station now." The group nodded and Kanda just did his usual 'che' before walking off with the rest towards the station.

**Thank you and hoped you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 10: Arrival and discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

_**Chapter 10: Arrival and discovery**_

The group of five finally arrives at Zurich after a six days. Getting off the train, they were greeted by a wave of intense heat. "Damn… This is hot!" Rey complained as he wiped the beads of sweat away from his forehead. The heat was so intense; the plants have wilted and if possible, made Kanda more agitated than usual, "Che… don't complain, Moyashi," and Rey shot him a glare. They were walking through the town and there were barely anybody, no, absolutely nobody on the streets at all.

"I think we'd better find a place to stay in first or we'll get heatstroke," Floria suggested. No one answered, but it was obvious they were having the same thought. They went to the first hotel they saw.

"Phew… Glad we're outta that heat," Rey said sighing in relief, as the group made their way towards the counter. "Excuse me sir," Floria asked. the man turned around quickly, "Ah! What may I do for you travelers?" "We need a place to stay; so can you spare us two rooms, with three beds each?" "Yes of course, Madam," the man said, disappearing behind the counter and reappearing above with two keys in his hand. Floria thanked him and went down a hallway where their rooms are located. Once there, Floria gave a key to the guys and they went to their respective rooms. The room was luxurious with three beds on one side. Rey, Kanda and Toma entered and set their bags down. Rey took out his pocket watch and glanced at the time, it was late afternoon.

At that moment, a knock came from the door and Rey went to open it revealing Floria and Kizumi at the doorway. He beckoned for them to enter, "So, why are you here?" "We need to discuss how about the mission, don't we?" Floria said. Just then, Rey's pocket begun to shake violently and a golden ball came flying out, "Tim!! Why are you here? I thought you were with Mom and Dad!" Timcampy shook its head(er…body?) and opened his mouth to show them a video…

----------------------------------------------_A few days ago-------------------------------------------_

"Tim," the golden golem turned to its master who had called him, "I want you stay with Rey and Floria."

Timcampy tilted its body in confusion, and then Lenalee spoke up, "Allen and I think it would be better for them."

The golem shrugged its wings and rushed off to who-knows-where.

_----------------------------------------------End of video----------------------------------------------_

"So that's why you're here," Floria noted, "Anyway, everything else aside, how are we to do any investigation in that intense heat wave?" "Maybe we could wear lighter clothing," Rey suggested.

"Good idea…but I think it would still be too hot, so scrape that," Kizumi said.

Several moments of discussion went pass and they still couldn't come up with anything to prevent getting burned, Kanda remained silent and was at the corner of the room, scowling throughout. "So I guess we just have to go out and continue then," Floria said. "Yeah, but we can't stay out for too long though," Rey said. "Erm… I received reports from other Finders that the heat wave is the worse at the hill on the other side of town," Toma informed, "They tried getting closer but the heat was too much for them."

"I see, so our best bet is at that hill," Floria said thoughtfully to herself, the other Exorcists nodded. "Well, we'd better get some rest now, it's getting late," Rey said as the group went about doing whatever they wanted, Rey ate in the dining room, much to the horror of the cooks, along with Floria and Kizumi, Toma entertained himself with his cards, and Kanda was meditating in the room, as usual.

Next day, Kanda, Rey, Floria, Kizumi and Toma were already headed towards the hill, the four exorcists in their uniforms. They hadn't gotten half the distance when the heat took its toll on them, now they were sweating and panting.

"Damn it, this is too hot, and its not even _noon_!!" Rey grumbled as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"Quit complaining, Moyashi!" Kanda said. By now, Rey got sick of being called that.

"It's Rey, bakanda!" Rey snapped at the long-haired man.

"Che…Like father, like son," Kanda muttered under his breath.

After spending an hour walking in the torturous heat, the group finally reached the hill, which was had no sign of greens, "Finally!!" Rey cried out.

"Don't get too happy yet, we still have to walk up," Floria said and Rey groaned. They trekked up tiredly and the heat wasn't helping at all. Suddenly, Kanda, who had been leading, stopped and everyone almost crashed into him.

"Why did you stop?" Kizumi asked.

"The heat here is too much for anyone to handle," Kanda said irritably. Rey walked forward, "What are you talking about?" and raised his hand in front of him. Rey suddenly pulled his arm back, clutching it, "Damn… you weren't kidding, Kanda." The rest of the group saw his hand as Rey let go of it, it was red like it was sunburned, and they looked up in front of them, seeing charred remains of what they believed used to be plants and an old stone monument in the center, "I'm guessing the Innocence must be there," Rey stated. "Thank you, Mr Obvious," Floria said sarcastically, rolling her eyes while he glared at her.

"Question is how we're gonna get it," Kizumi said. Everyone thought silently for a while before a voice came from behind, "Ah! EXORCISTS!! I knew I saw them!" The Exorcists and Finder turned around swiftly and saw many Level ones and twos in front of them.

This was going to be a long fight.

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 11: The fight, journey and Ark

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

_**Chapter 11: The fight, journey and Ark**_

All the Exorcists got in a battle stance with their Innocence ready and they all thought the same thing, _Innocence activate!_ And they jumped to battle as the Akumas begun shooting; Toma helped them by containing the Akumas to make it easier for the Exorcists to destroy them.

"Mugen, Disastrous Future. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda called out, swinging his sword horizontally and a swarm demonic insect appeared and flew towards the Akumas, biting and attacking right through the killing machines, destroying them. He then jumped towards the Akumas and slashed at them. "Protect the monument!" he yelled.

"Don't have to tell us twice," Rey said, jumping from one Akuma to another, slashing the one he was on with his energy made claws before jumping off. He forced more energy into his arms, making the claw bigger and swung at the Akumas, destroying several at once.

Kizumi threw her boomerang at the Akumas, which cut through several Level ones and twos easily. She caught her brown boomerang and threw it again, "Split cutter!" and the spiraling boomerang's green glow intensified, then suddenly a green boomerang split apart from the original and both destroyed the Akumas with ease. Both boomerangs came back together before Kizumi caught it again.

Floria thrust the staff with the sun above into the ground, shouting, "Sunburst Flare!" and the eight spikes on the sun glowed brighter before bursting into flames and disconnected from the sun, darting towards the Akumas, piercing them with much ease and leaving a trail of fire in its path. Floria jumped up and twirled her staff, then slashing the killing machines with the now glowing crescent moon.

Floria yelped when she almost got hit by one of the demonic insects, "Watch where you're attacking, damnit!" "Che… I told you before, don't get in my way," Kanda chided her. Floria glared at him for a moment before turning her attention back to the Akumas.

As these Exorcists were busy fighting the Akumas, they had, however, missed a single Akuma bullet and it shot straight towards the stone monument. As soon as the bullet collided with the stone, the monument cracked and crumbled, a green object fell towards the ground…Innocence. The temperature immediately returned to normal the instant the Innocence was separated from the stone. Kanda was the first to noticed and glanced at the center of the hilltop. Seeing the vulnerable Innocence, he dashed off to retrieve it. Unfortunately, a Level two that looked like a tiger was following him, "Hahahaha… I'll get the Innocence before you, Exorcist!" it said as it sped pass Kanda. Kanda just 'che'd' and turned to face the Akuma, swinging Mugen and unleashing his demonic insects on to the Level two. The insects instantly destroyed the unsuspecting Akuma and allowed Kanda to retrieve the Innocence and keep it safe. He then joined the fight once more.

Rey brought his arm down once destroying the few surviving Akumas and looked a round to make sure there are no more Akumas, "Looks like those are the last ones…" said Rey before he collapsed to the ground, with Floria and Kizumi following, Kanda thrust his sword to the ground to support himself. After lying for a few minutes, Rey stood up, helping the two girls stand up, "Well, looks like we got the Innocence, so let's go back to rest then to HQ." "Sure…" and they left the hill.

Meanwhile, a young girl with blue, spiked hair and grey skin with seven black crosses on her forehead was pondering in a room. Being a Noah, Road ages much slower than normal humans. Then she spoke to the fat man also in the room, "Earl-sama, are you still building the Akuma egg?" The fat man looked at her with that huge grin plastered on his face, "Yes," said the Earl cheerfully. "But why? I mean, isn't four eggs enough?" Road asked, tilting her head. "Ah! That's because the loss of my very first egg taught me that I have to be more careful when dealing with the Exorcists," the Earl said, an edge in his tone.

"But only one is active right now, why aren't the other three activated?" Road asked. "All of the eggs will be active in due time," the fat creature said cheerfully. Road just sighed and walked out, thinking of finding the talking umbrella to play with.

Next day, the train was heading to their destination soon; Rey stared at the moving scenery, bored. Timcampy was nestled in his green hair; Kizumi was lying on his shoulder, asleep. Floria and Kanda was also asleep, Toma was outside their carriage. He glanced at his pocket watch. He sighed and saw Floria stir.

Floria looked at Rey and Kizumi before grinning evilly, "Aww! How cute!" Rey raised and eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" Floria pointed and Rey looked at where she was pointing. He tensed up and blushed at seeing his arm around Kizumi's waist. He let go immediately and looked at his sister, "Please don't tell anyone," Rey pleaded. "Maybe…maybe not…" she said and Rey recognized the look she was giving him, "Alright, what do you want me to do this time?" Floria smirked as she said, "I'll think about it."

At this moment, Kizumi woke up, yawning, not realizing where her head had been. She saw Rey looking away from her, trying to hide his red face. Kizumi tilted her head before shrugging, "When are we arriving?" "Soon." Rey said quickly.

The train slowed down and they got ready to leave. They exited the station and headed towards the ferry. As they were on the ferry crossing the English Channel, Rey wondered how his arm was around Kizumi's waist, Kizumi wondered why Rey refuses to look at her and Floria wondered what she wanted Rey to do for her.

They were back at the Order before they knew it, and went to Komui's office to give a report on their mission and give the Innocence to him. The office was a mess as usual when they entered and Komui was on the phone, "Yes…I know…I get him to do it soon…Okay…Bye."

Komui put the phone down and realized that Floria and Rey were in the room and the Supervisor rushed to hug them, "FLORIA! REY! YOU'RE BACK!!" Floria took a step back, but before their uncle could reach them, a black and white arm collided with his face. Floria and Kizumi sweat dropped at Rey, who had his Innocence activated. Komui got up fast, "So, how did the mission go?" and the Exorcists gave a report on their mission.

As they Exorcists went away to their respective rooms for their well deserved rest, Komui asked Reever to get Allen. Reever ran down the halls and finally found the white-haired general in the canteen, eating large portions as usual, "General Walker! Komui wants you in his office now!" Allen looked at Reever, "I'll be there."

In the Supervisor's office, Allen was sitting on the couch with Lenalee, who decided to tag along, sitting beside him, "You called for me, Komui-san?" "Yes, General Walker, I need you to open up the gate to the Asian Branch." Komui said. "Okay, but why?" Allen asked as Lenalee leaned on his shoulder. Komui flinched when Lenalee did that but regained his composure and replied, "Because the Asian Branch seems to be having some problems with their system, and we need to go there to help them." "Fine, I go open it now," Allen told Komui as he stood up. "Thanks again, General Walker," Komui thanked, standing up to follow him. "I'll follow you as well, Allen-kun," Lenalee said, Allen giving a slight nod as he continued walking.

The white glowing gate to the Ark shone brightly in the room. Allen told Lenalee to wait outside despite her protests, and kissed her on the forehead before entering the Ark. He looked around the familiar white town in the Ark, and headed to the Musician's room. Controlling the Ark was now simpler as he had overpowered and defeated the Noah within him a few weeks before the last battle against the Earl seventeen years ago and had gained full control over the Ark. Entering the Musician's room, a white piano stood in the center as usual.

After taking a deep breath, Allen started to play the piano, fingers moving gracefully as they pressed down on the piano's keys. The music spread throughout the Order and everybody stopped what they were doing to hear the music. Rey, Floria and Kizumi let their ears lead them to the source of the music. Allen closed his eyes and begun to concentrate on opening the gate to the Asian Branch as he sang the lyrics to the song…

"_And then the boy drifted off to sleep breathing heavily_

_The flames within the ash, one by one welling up, that beloved face_

_Thousands of dreams upon the earth _

_As your silver eyes tremble on that night, a shining 'you' is born_

_Hundreds of millions of months and years_

_No matter how many prayers are returned to the earth I shall continue to pray_

_Please give this child love, joined hands, and a kiss."_

He walked out of the room after making sure he opened the gate to the Asian Branch and to the wooden door that had a piece of paper with the words "Headquarters" pasted on. "The gate's open, you can come in now," he hollered to Komui, Reever and Lenalee, sticking his head through the gate. Rey, Floria and Kizumi came at that insant, and stared in wonder at the white gate.

"Mom! Dad!" Rey and Floria hollered and their parents turned to them. "Rey! Floria! What are you doing here? Lenalee asked as her children ran to her. "We heard a song and followed it here. What's that?" Floria asked pointing to the gate. "We'll explain later when we get back," Lenalee answered before heading toward the gate. "Can we come?" Rey asked joyfully. Allen pondered over this before agreeing, thinking it would be easier to explain the Ark to them when they're in the Ark.

Floria, Kizumi and Rey cheered and walked to the Ark and saw the inside of the Ark. Things begun easier to understand as Allen and Lenalee explained to the three youths about the Ark. Allen lead the group to a certain door and opened it. They walked through the door and the sight of the Asian Branch greeted them.

"Walker-san!" a voice called out and the entire Walker family turned to see a blond man running to them along with a group of people. Allen immediately recognized some of them, "Bak, Wong, Lo Fwa, Li Kei, Shifu!" "So you still remember us!" Bak said. He turned to look at Lenalee, and stopped when he saw something on her hand. Lo Fwa blushed as she saw Allen and she paused when she saw something on his hand.

It was their wedding ring on their fingers, the two said scientist realized and they fainted.

**This is long, but I hope it's to your liking.**


	13. Chapter 12: Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM.

_**Chapter 12: Surprise**_

Bak opened his eyes and saw Wong in front of him, "What a weird dream, I dreamt that Walker and Lenalee were married." Wong sweat dropped and broke the horrifying news to the Asian Branch Head, "They are Bak-san, they're really married." And Bak almost fainted if Wong hadn't poured water on him. "Thanks…" muttered Bak as he looked around.

He saw Reever run past, "Reever!" "Yes, Bak?" Reever answered back.

"Where is everyone?" The Asian Branch Head asked.

"We're at the lab trying to help you start up your system," Reever said as he took off."Bak-san, I think we should also go too," Wong informed and Bak nodded before they ran to the lab.

Elsewhere, Allen and Lenalee were showing the three teens around; well actually Allen's doing all the work since he knows the place better than Lenalee and seeing that Allen is leading them they went by the same hall a few times. "Dad, are we lost?" Floria asked but her father didn't answer as he looked around.

"Walker?" a voice suddenly broke out. Allen recognized the voice immediately, "Fou?" Allen cried out as he turned. Sure enough, the guardian deity of the Asian Branch was standing behind the group, Allen ran to greet her. Fou did the same but when they got closer, she jumped and kicked his face, "How are you doing?" she asked as Allen flew back.

Rey, Floria, Kizumi and Lenalee stepped to the side and watched as the white-haired general flew pass them. Allen slammed into a wall; he quickly got up, yelling at her after dusting the dirt off him, "Why did you do that?!!" "Cause its fun…" the deity answered simply, and Allen twitched at that but quickly regained his composure. Fou turned to the group, "Ah! General Lee! Nice to meet you!" Fou said after looking at Lenalee's uniform, then she turned to the youths, "But you're you three?"

"This is Rey and Floria, our children, and this are Kizumi Harpne," Lenalee introduced the three to the guardian. Fou smiled, and greeted, "Nice to meet ya too!" The three teens greeted her instantly, afraid of being kicked by her. Fou laughed before walking off, "Don't be so scared! I'll only do that to Walker," and the three relaxed, sighing in relief.

"Do you want to go back to the lab?" Allen asked, still dusting his hair. "Sure, but lets stop by the cafeteria first, I think the scientist might appreciate some coffee after working for so long," Lenalee said.

Komui and Reever looked through the equipment of the Asian Branch again, it was finally working but they had to make sure that it wasn't going to breakdown again. Komui stopped as he saw Lenalee, Allen, Kizumi, Floria and Rey at the entrance carrying trays with cups and he rushed to them, shouting, "COFFEEEEE!" But he didn't get a chance to grab a cup as a black and white hand collided with his face the second time that day. Everyone looked at Rey, and Rey said, "What? If I didn't stop him, we would've spilt all the coffee."

Everyone agreed to what the young boy had said and proceeded to get coffee from the Exorcists. After a few more hours, Komui, Reever, Allen, Lenalee, Rey, Kizumi and Floria could finally go back to Headquarters as they stood in front of the white gate with a number two on it. "Come visit us soon," they heard one of the scientist shout out as they entered the gate into the white town of the Ark. As soon as they exited, they went about doing their own things.

A few days later, Rey wandered around the Order aimlessly. He had nothing to do as everyone was busy and as such just walked around. Just then, Kizumi appeared, "Rey! I've been looking for you!" "Why?" asked Rey.

"Well, I wanted to walk around in town and I needed someone to accompany me," Kizumi said.

"Why didn't you ask Floria?" Rey asked.

"She said she had to do something, so I went to look for you," Kizumi said cheerfully, "Sooo… do you want to come or not?"

"Sure…" Rey sighed, thinking it would be better than just wandering around and he followed Kizumi out of the Order into town.

An hour later, Kizumi and Rey were still strolling around town. Even though it was the same as wandering around the Order, Rey felt this was much better. "Rey…" Kizumi suddenly spoke. "Hmm," Rey responded.

"Do you remember when we came back from our first mission?" Kizumi asked.

"Yeah…why?"

"Why did you refuse to look at me in the train when I awoke and when we were going towards the port?" Kizumi said, her voice laced with a tint of sadness. Rey was taken aback at that question. He blushed as he remembered that embarrassing scene and he turned his head away, hiding his red face, "Erm…I…uh…because…well…" Rey tried to form an explanation but was too nervous to do so.

He felt an arm wrapped around his left arm and turned, surprised to see the arm belonged to Kizumi. "Please tell me the reason," the brown haired girl asked, face showing sadness. Rey felt his nervousness and embarassment wash away as he saw the girl's face, and he took a deep breath before saying, "Well…it's because in the train I found out that my arm was around your waist while you were asleep and I was embarrassed to look at you," after that Rey looked down.

Kizumi looked at him, now with confusion, "I hardly find that a reason not to look at me." Rey's head snap up to look at her, "Y-you don't?" he stammered, not believing what he heard. Kizumi rested her head on his shoulder, "Nope…besides, isn't what I'm doing now more embarrassing," Kizumi said. Rey took a moment to realize what she was doing, but instead of embarrassment, he felt warm. Rey sighed as they continued walking around town.

A few hours later, Kizumi looked up, and seeing the sky turning dark, said "We should get back to Headquarters." Rey looked up; "I guess so…" said Rey and the pair made their way towards the Black Order Headquarters.

Reaching the entrance to the Headquarters, Kizumi took a piece of cloth out of her pocket and put it around Rey's eyes, making him lose his sight. "Kizumi! Wha-What are you doing?!" Rey exclaimed. "Relax…just trust me," Kizumi answered and begun to pull him somewhere.

Rey just allowed Kizumi to pull him wherever it is she's taking him. "Okay then, you can take it off now, Rey," he heard her say, and he did so. As soon as he did, however, he was greeting with a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Rey was utterly speechless at what he saw, everyone in the Order and some from the Asian Branch that he recognized were in the cafeteria, there was a large banner hanging from the ceiling with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REY WALKER!" on it.

"Y-you guys planned this?" Rey asked. Then Allen answered, "Yeah…but we had to keep you away and Kizumi gladly accepted the task." Rey looked at Kizumi and she smiled. Jerry then appeared, pushing a cart that had a large cake on it which had candles on it, "Come on now, birthday boy! Time for you to blow out the candles!" and Kizumi pushed Rey forward. Rey went to the cake and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered at that instant the flames were extinguished, and Jerry proceeded to cut the cake.

Everyone begun passing their presents to Rey, Kizumi then walked up to him, "Sorry I didn't get you anything, but I hope this would count as one," she said as she leaned closer to Rey's face and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Rey widened his eyes, stunned, as Kizumi pulled away and walked away into the crowd.

There was no doubt about it, this was the best birthday he had, and that was the best present he had ever received.

**Hope it's not too bad, please review.**


	14. Chapter 13: Noah of Misery

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 13: Noah of Misery**_

Rey opened his eyes tiredly, only to close them again to shield them from the bright sunlight. He slowly opened his eyes again and begun to walk towards the bathroom. Last night's party really took a toll on him. As he finished washing up, he headed back to his room to get ready for the day.

As he was dressing up, a knock sounded on his door. Quickly dressing into his black and red Exorcist uniform, he opened the door and saw a half awake Johnny standing in the doorway. "Supervisor wants you, Floria, Kizumi and Lavi in his office now," murmured the scientist as he walked away. Rey sweat dropped as he pitied all the scientists who work here. He remembered what Johnny and made his way to his uncle's office.

The sight of the paper covered floor did not surprise him anymore, neither was the sight of Komui sleeping on his desk. He really didn't want to get his father into trouble, so he tried something else, and he leaned towards Komui's ears and whispered the words, _Floria is dating someone, _and Komui awoke screaming, "WHO DARED DEFILED MY LITTLE FLORIA?!?!?!"

Next moment, Komui took out a gigantic drill from nowhere and Rey quickly activated his Innocence and punched is head, "Don't worry, no one is dating my sister, at least…not yet," Rey whispered the last part so no one but him heard.

The doors opened once more, and the other three that was called out walked in, Kizumi saw Rey and smiled shyly, Rey smiled too. Komui, seeing that those he called for were in front of him, sat up straight and begun briefing them on they're mission.

"In Frankfurt, Germany, there have been large amounts of Akumas sightings. You will be going there to investigate why this is so and get to the bottom of it," he explained as he passed the reports of the mission to them, "You will be departing at noon, so that gives you plenty of time to get ready and do whatever you want. You can go now." The Exorcists nodded and exited the room, all heading to the same place, the cafeteria.

At noon, everyone was at the main entrance waiting for the carriage with Kizumi's head resting on Rey's shoulder, when two generals showed up with their belongings. "Mom?! Dad?! Why are you here?" Floria and Rey exclaimed in unison. "Well, we are generals, so we have to travel around and find more compatible Innocence wielders," Allen explained.

"Oh…how long will you be gone?" Floria asked, sounding depressed. Lenalee went forward and gave his children a hug, "Maybe a few months or so."

"But don't worry, we'll be back," Allen said, embracing his children too.

"We know…but we'll miss you a lot…" Rey said. "We'll miss you too…" Lenalee comforted, sounding sad, "But we'll come back, we promise," and the two lightened up.

"Oh yeah! Tim, could you stay with them from now on?" Allen said, letting go of his children and the golden golem nodded it's head, well…body, and flew to rest itself on Floria's head. And Lenalee kissed her children's forehead and let go before saying, "Kay, you should get going now, your carriage is here. Rey, take good care of Kizumi, and Lavi, don't do anything stupid."

Rey and Kizumi blushed a little and Lavi gave the two generals a pout before boarding the carriage along with the teens headed towards the ferry port. Floria and Rey waved to their parents, who waved back in response.

They crossed the English Channel a couple of hours later thanks to some delays, and Kizumi got seasick once again. In the first class carriage of the train, Lavi was continuously teasing Rey as Kizumi was once again asleep on his shoulder and his arm was also once again around her waist, but he didn't mind this time. Timcampy was now on Rey's head. Lavi quickly fell asleep, leaving Rey and Floria the only ones awake. "How do you think our friends back home are doing?" Floria suddenly asked.

"Fairly better than us," Rey replied. Floria sighed, "How lucky for them…"

"Yeah…but look at all the new people we've met and the friends we made," Rey said, trying to cheer his sister up. "That is true…"Floria said, sighing once more.

The rest of the train ride was silent after that and the silence was only broken whenever the train stopped at a station. Soon, the announcement of their destination prompts Rey and Floria to wake their sleeping companions. Kizumi was fairly easy to wake, but Lavi was a different case, he was still asleep when they alighted and his cheeks were slightly swollen courtesy of Floria. They had to trek to Frankfurt from the station they exited, but decided to stay in a nearby town as it was late.

It was mid-morning and the group was trekking towards Frankfurt.

"I'm beat, when are we gonna reach the town," Lavi whined, slouching. The three others of the group sweat dropped at the older man's behavior, then remembering that this was the personality of that forty-ninth alias they were told about.

"Stop whining, Lavi," Rey snapped, "We're all as tired as you are but ya don't hear us complaining!" And Lavi glared at him.

"Hey, guys! I think that's Frankfurt down there," Kizumi informed the two males. "You're right, Kizumi," Floria said, looking at the map they were given.

"Yes! Finally!!" Lavi exclaimed, running down the hill. "Lavi, wait up!" Rey shouted out as the three teens followed the red-head down the hill.

They arrived at the entrance of town and started walking into the town; only to find it deserted, save for a few people. The remaining people glared at them, and then at the Exorcist uniform they wore before doing what they were doing.

"Not a very friendly bunch, are they?" Lavi asked, rhetorically. They walked towards town square, and the people they passed by did the same thing as the first few.

Lavi suddenly stopped, and looked around. Rey, Floria and Kizumi looked around too, and saw the people of the town gathering at town square. Suddenly, their skin split apart, and Akumas appeared. All the Exorcists active their Innocence.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Grow! Grow! Grow!" Lavi yelled and his hammer grew larger. He then swung his gigantic hammer, destroying several Akumas at once as Rey swung his claws down on the Akumas before jumping to another one. Floria swung the crescent moon side of her staff in the direction, shouting out, "Crescent Slash!" and a blue wave of energy appeared and shot towards the Akumas. Kizumi threw her boomerang towards the Akumas and it destroyed them by slicing them in half.

"Time to end this!" Lavi yelled, raising his hammer, "Innocence, Level Two! Activate!" and different seals appeared around the hammer's head. A seal then appeared on the hammer, glowing red, and he slammed the hammer on the ground, the red seal now appearing on the ground. "Fire Seal! Conflagration Of Ashes!" Lavi yelled, and a serpent of flames appeared from the seal on the ground. The fire snake flew towards the Akumas, swallowing and burning them.

Within minutes after the serpents summoning, all the Akumas were gone. Suddenly, an explosion occurred behind them. "What the?" Rey, Floria, Kizumi and Lavi blurted out.

"Aww…I missed," a voice appeared, forcing the Exorcists to turn towards the source of the voice and get into their battle stance. In front of them stood a black- haired girl who looked like she was no older than twenty. She had grey skin, gold eyes and seven pitch black crosses running across her forehead.

"A Noah…What are you doing here?" Lavi roared.

"What do you think, it's a trap of course," the Noah explained, "The Earl figured if there was enough Akuma sightings in one area, the Order would send their Exorcists to investigate. Oh! By the way, I'm the Noah of Misery, Mysari Fanu."

"So you planned this?" Lavi asked, gritting his teeth.

"Yup!" Mysari said, "Now…who should I start with?" She looked at the four, before pointing towards the green-haired boy, "Maybe you," and she flicked her finger towards him.

Rey widened his eyes as he felt something hit his stomach, and then it exploded. "Aaagh!" he yelled out as he flew back. Lavi, Floria and Kizumi stared in shock at where Rey is now. "What did you do?!?!" Lavi demanded, turning back to look at the Noah.

"My ability… I can make my nails explode whenever they hit something or when I want them to. I can also shoot them out like bullets." Mysari explained. She suddenly jumped to her right as a green claw struck where she was originally, sending dust flying.

The dust cleared, revealing Rey barely standing with his energy claws ready. He coughed out some blood before wiping them away. "Ooooh…so you wanna play? But you're barely able to stand," Mysari stated. "Oi! Rey! Be careful!"Lavi yelled. Rey didn't answer as he charged towards Mysari.

Mysari only smirked as she raised both of her hands and flicked each of her fingers once. Rey, however, was too injured to avoid the exploding nails as he took all ten explosions at once, sending him flying into a building with so much force it caused the building to crumble and fall on him.

"REY!!!" was the last thing the young boy heard before passing out.

**Please review.**


	15. Chapter 14: Devastation

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 14: Devastation**_

Floria and Kizumi watched as the building crumbled and fell on the green-haired young boy. "REY!!!" both females shouted.

Lavi gritted his teeth in anger, as he raised his hammer up, "COMBO SEAL! STRONG THUNDER OF THE HEAVENS!!!" and a lightning dragon appeared, surrounded by a vortex of flames. The lightning dragon flew towards the Noah of Misery.

However, Mysari simply dodged the attack and flicked her nails. Lavi barely dodged them as an explosion happened right where he had just been. "How dare you do that to my brother!!!" Floria shrieked, thrusting her to the ground, "Sunburst Flare!!" Eight projectiles fired from the sun on the end of her staff, she quickly lifted her staff up and jumped toward the Noah.

Mysari just shot her nails at the incoming projectiles, stopping all but one. She widened her eyes as one of the fire darts struck her arm that she raised in front of her. The Noah clenched her arm in pain, "That hurts!!!" And only saw Floria at the last second. "Crescent Slash!" Floria shouted out as she tried to send a wave of blue energy at point blank range. Unfortunately, Mysari somehow managed to evade it and struck her nails of her good hand at Floria's back.

Floria sadly couldn't avoid the attack and she was sent flying forward due to the explosion that followed after being hit.

"Split Cutter!" Kizumi yelled out, as her thrown boomerang split into two and flew towards Mysari. She quickly dodges the boomerangs by jumping away and causes the boomerangs to return. Kizumi grabbed her boomerang and slashed the air in front of her with her boomerang, "Wind Strike!" Mysari rolled away and the building behind her was hit by the blast of wind.

_Hmm…should I use __**that**__ now?_ Mysari thought.

"Fire Seal! Conflagration of Ashes!" was the call of the next attack and Mysari snapped away from her thoughts as a fire serpent almost hit her. "HEY!! Three against one isn't exactly fair!!" But the Exorcists didn't listen and Mysari just realized she was in the middle of the Exorcists triangle.

"Combo Seal! Strong Thunder Of The Heavens!"

"Sunburst Flare!"

"Wind Strike!"

And Mysari widened her eyes as the three attacks closed in on her and an explosion occurred at where the Noah of Misery was standing. "Did we…get her?" Kizumi asked in between pants.

"Damn it… You singed my clothes," a voice was heard from within the smoke, "That's it! No more playing around!"

Then, something ran out of the smoke with inhuman speed, and towards Lavi. Lavi raised his hammer and slammed it on the figure in order to slow it down. However, it rolled away and jumped towards the red head.

Mysari pierced his chest with her nails and pulled her hand out before jumping backwards. She snapped her fingers and the nails in Lavi's chest exploded, sending him flying back. Lavi tried to stand as soon as he landed, but the Noah stood in front of him, clearly angry.

Mysari grabbed his shirt and lifted him up before throwing him towards the center of town, and shot her nails towards the flying Exorcist. The nails hit Lavi sooner than he expected, and exploded with a much greater force than before. Lavi crashed into a building which, thankfully, didn't collapse.

_Why is the speed and explosive force of her nails are are greater than it was before?_ Lavi thought as he tried to stand up, only to find he couldn't move.

The Noah then ran towards Floria. Floria had no time to react, as she was still stunned at what just happened to her senior. Mysari struck her nails into Floria's left elbow and caused an explosion, also forcing her to let go of her staff..

The brown haired girl flew back and was shock that something struck her back and exploded which caused her to fly in the opposite direction. Floria widened her eyes as the Noah of Misery suddenly appeared above her when she was still flying through the air. The Noah punched her to the ground and the explosion sent her to the ground faster. Floria hit the ground and the impact, created a small crater, also causing her to cough out blood but not great enough to make her faint.

Mysari stood in front of the girl on the ground, panting. Then, noticed something flying towards her and shot her nails, and a boomerang fell to the ground.

Mysari turned towards Kizumi, who was gritting her teeth. Mysari narrowed her eyes before shooting one of her nails at the dark-brown haired girl. The explosion sending her flying backwards and crashing into a wall.

"How is it that you are moving so fast and your explosions are stronger?" Kizumi asked, wincing a bit at the pain inflicted on to her.

"Misery…" Mysari stated simply, and Kizumi gave her a confused look, so she continued, "The more unhappiness I feel, the faster I become and the nails that I shoot become faster, the force of the explosions my nails cause also become stronger. And right now, I'm feeling very mad that you damaged my clothes." Mysari explained as she made her way towards Kizumi.

Kizumi cringed with each step the Noah made. Lavi and Floria watched helplessly as the Noah of Misery got closer to Kizumi with every step. Mysari then stopped in front of the cowering girl, raising her hand in preparation to strike Kizumi. Kizumi closed her eyes and braced herself for the incoming hit. A sudden noise made her snap her eyes open as she, along with her fallen comrades and the Noah, looked towards to source of the noise.

A green glow shone from a pile of rubble and it moved away as if something was going to come out. And the rubble moved away completely and a familiar green haired boy emerged out of the rubble, eyes closed and his arms glowing green.

The Exorcists and Noah stared at the boy wide eyed as Rey opened his eyes and got into a fighting stance, saying "Innocence, Dark Light! Activate!"

**Don't know if this is good or not.**


	16. Chapter 15: Rey's resolve

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 15: Rey's resolve**_

Rey slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with complete darkness. He looked around, as if trying to find something. Then he remembered the battle, a thought suddenly flashed in his head. "Am I dead?" asked Rey to himself.

"**No, you're not dead…**"a voice resounded, shocking Rey.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Rey asked, looking around to try to find the source of the voice.

"**You are in your own mind, Rey Walker,**"the voice paused before continuing, "**Why do you fight?**"

"What?" Rey asked, surprised as he was not expecting that.

"**Why do you fight, Rey Walker?**" the voice repeated.

"I fight because I have to," Rey answered, giving up on find the source of the voice.

"**No, what is it that you fight for?**" the voice asked.

"I fight for…erm…" Rey stopped, not knowing how to answer that. Suddenly the darkness disappeared and an image of what seemed to be a lady carrying a crying baby appeared. Rey seemed confused at what was going on until the scene starting playing.

"_Hush, Rey dear, Mommy's here," the woman soothed, rocking the baby from side to side._

Rey perked up at hearing the baby's name and almost instantly recognized the lady, "T-that's me, w-when I was a baby?" Rey stammered, "T-then…that must be Mom!"

_Baby Rey continued crying as Lenalee continued rocking him from side to side, "Hush, dear, don't worry, Mommy's here." And Baby Rey settled down, but tears still ran down his cheeks, and slowly fell asleep._

_Lenalee smiled, she gave a kiss to her son's forehead and laid him on a cot, wrapping him in a blanket, whispering to Baby Rey, "Good night, I love you."_

Rey watched the scene play but blinked in surprise as the image blurred. The scene refocused, showing a completely different scene.

"_Yay!" Little Rey exclaimed, sliding down the slide. "One more time!" he said cheerfully, raising his arms out to be carried to the top again._

"_Alright, Rey," Little Rey's father said as he picked his son up._

"_But your sister goes first," Lenalee said, placing Little Floria on top of the slide, who smirked triumphantly at her brother. Little Rey just pouted a little._

"I was so little at that time that I don't even remember it, all of this must be my memories," Rey commented, watching his memory play in front of him.

"_Alright kids! Time to go back!" Allen shouted out._

"_Awww…" Little Floria and Little Rey whined._

"_Don't worry, we'll come back next time if you want to," Lenalee stated holding Little Floria's hand while Allen held Little Rey's hand._

"_Yay!" the two children cheered in unison, as the family walked along the path back to their home._

"And they kept their promise, I remember coming back several times when I was older," Rey said as the screen blurred once more, changing into another scene.

"_Rey!" Lenalee scolded, "Please be more careful!"_

"_I'm sorry, Mama," Little Rey said, tears falling silently as he watched his mother on the floor picking up broken pieces of what is believed to have once been a vase._

"I definitely remember this one, it was the first time I made Mom so upset," Rey said sadly as he watched his memory playing.

_Lenalee looked up and saw the somber expression on Little Rey's face. She put the broken pieces she picked up back down and proceeded to embrace her son. "Don't be sad, Rey. I'm sorry for scolding you," Lenalee said, soothing the little boy._

"_I'm sorry too, Mama, for breaking it," Little Rey apologized._

"_Its okay, Rey. Now go play with your sister while I clean it up," Lenalee said, letting go and started picking up the pieces again._

"_Thank you, Mama! I love you!"Little Rey blurted out. Lenalee turned around, a bit surprised. Tears welling in her eyes after a moment as she said back, "I love you too, Rey!"_

The scene then once more changes, this time into a patch of grassland.

"_Ouch…uh!"Young Rey grunted, gritting his teeth in pain and clutching his foot._

"_Rey! Are you okay?"Young Floria shouted out, worried after hearing him fall._

"_No…I think I sprained my ankle," the boy groaned._

"_Here… let me check," Young Floria said, inspecting the foot he was clutching._

"I remember this," Rey said, watching the Young Floria of his memory examine his younger self's foot, "This happened only a few years back."

_After taking a closer look at his ankle, she eyed the swollen red area of his ankle, "Yup! You really sprained your ankle…"_

"_How am I supposed to get home now?" Young Rey sighed, "I can't hop on the way on my one good foot."_

_After a moment of pondering on this a little, Young Floria stood up and held her hand out. Young Rey looked at her hand, then at her and raised an eyebrow, confused at what she was doing._

"_If you can't walk back home, then I'll help you out," Young Floria explained, "After all, we're family so we should help each other out. Also, remember what Dad's words were 'Keep on walking forward'."_

"_Thanks, Floria…"Young Rey said, taking her hand. Young Floria pulled him up and placed his arm around her shoulders to support the injured boy. Then she continued to help Young Rey limp back to their home._

"I still grateful to her for that…" Rey commented. The scenes continued changing from one of Rey's memory to another on of his memories, even those from the Black Order, everyone of those memories all showing the happy moments of his life. The next scene shows the most recent and the happiest of his memories: his fifteenth birthday. "This was only just a few days ago," Rey said, watching the memory of his birthday playing before him.

_Everyone begun passing their presents to Rey, Kizumi then walked up to him, "Sorry I didn't get you anything, but I hope this would count as one," she said as she leaned closer to Rey's face and planted a small kiss on his cheek. Rey widened his eyes, stunned, as Kizumi pulled away and walked away into the crowd._

After that, the darkness returned. "**Now then, Rey Walker. What is the reason that you fight for?**" the voice asked once again.

"Wait! You showed me those memories so that I can find the reason as to why I fight?" Rey asked, surprised.

"**Yes…**"the voice stated simply. Rey begun to run the memories he was shown just a few moments before in his head. He then opened his eyes once he finished and said determinedly, "I fight to protect those that I hold close to my heart, my family and friends, and to save other's lives."

"**Very well…**"the voice said, growing softer and softer.

"Wait! What are you? Who are you?" Rey blurted out.

"**I have been with you every moment of your life, in your arms,"** the voice answered, slowly fading away.

"You mean, you're my… Innocence? Rey asked.

"**Yes…I am the light of darkness, Dark Light!**" the voice said before fading away completely.

"Light of…darkness?" Rey repeated before a blinding white flash of light shone, forcing his eyes closed.

When he reopened them, he found himself standing. He saw Kizumi on the ground in front of Mysari, Floria and Lavi on lying on the ground beaten up, but still conscious. All of them looking at him with wide eyes.

Rey then on instinct got into a battle stance, feeling a different energy within him, and said, "Innocence, Dark Light! Activate!"

**Enjoy and please review.**


	17. Chapter 16: Dark Light

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 16: Dark Light**_

"Innocence, Dark Light! Activate!"

Rey's arms transformed upon activation, but it looked different from its previous form. Rey's right arm was still black with the white stripe on it, but it formed a cross at the back of his right hand. The white stripe stopped at the elbow, and his elbow was black up to his shoulder, a white cross on the shoulder with a white circle around it. The energy released from his right wrist was no longer green, but black, the same black energy also being emitted from his shoulder blade. His left arm was also the same, but the colors were reversed. He felt his injuries being numbed and his energy returning.

"Get. Away. From. Kizumi." Rey said pausing at each word as he glared at the Noah

"Hmm…I thought I blasted you so hard you wouldn't be able to stand," Mysari said, turning her body towards the boy, moving away from the dark brown haired girl, then she smirked, "Well then, I just have to fight you again then, hope you last long then you did previously."

Rey didn't say anything as he gathered the energy from his wrists to his palms, and two blades of energy appeared in his hands. His left held a white blade while his right held a black one, both still connected to the energy source on the wrist.

"I should tell you though…exploding nails aren't really my actual power, plus it's not my nails I shoot, it's Dark Matter," Mysari confessed.

"So why did you tell us it was?" Kizumi weakly asked.

"Hey! I'm a Noah and your enemy, I'm not exactly gonna tell you my actual power when I first meet you, that's just stupid and you could use it against me." Mysari said, rolling her eyes like saying it was obvious. She turned around to see Rey still on guard.

"You need to learn to lighten up, boy…" Mysari sighed. She suddenly flicked her fingers in his direction. This time, Rey was able to dodge the projectiles and dashed towards the Noah.

Mysari narrowed her eyes and frowned a bit as the boy neared her and getting one of his blades ready. She jumped backwards as Rey tried to bring the sword down on her, "You're fast."

"Thanks," Rey said, as he raised his left arm with the white sword in front of him. "Purity's Boomerang," he yelled, another white sword protruded from the other side of his left hand, which looked like was holding two white blades on a single hilt. He threw the white energy weapon at the Noah and it rapidly spun around its hilt, until the blades became a blur, a white strand of energy still joined to the hilt.

Mysari widened her eyes and quickly as she quickly rolled and the spiraling blades sliced through a building. Rey tugged on the strand of energy from his wrist towards the direction Mysari rolled to.

She dodged again, but this time got nicked on her cheek by the spinning blades before they returned to Rey. One of the blades disappeared and Rey caught his white weapon by the hilt.

Mysari brought her hand to her cheek and saw blood on her fingertips. She narrowed her eyes and a murderous aura surrounded her, "How dare you ruin my beautiful face!!" She looked up and saw the silver-eyed boy running to her, his right arm pulled back but the black sword still facing the Noah. "Chaos Purge!" he called out when he was within striking range of Mysari, a black spiral of energy going around the black blade. Rey thrust the blade forward, but Mysari was once again able to dodge and the black energy spiral around the blades disappeared. The boy looked at the Noah and dashed towards hers once more.

Lavi, though weak but conscious, looked at the battle being played out in front of him. He noted that Rey was stronger than before, and he held on to a slight tinge of hope that Rey would be able to defeat the Noah of Misery.

Floria was watching the battle from the crater she was in. She had never felt so helpless before, her brother was fighting a Noah and all she could do was watch as Mysari shot Dark Matter at Rey and he parried it and attack, no clear winner was evident yet.

Kizumi felt bad at not being able to help him while he was fighting a Noah and also protecting his three fallen comrades.

Mysari jumped back as Rey swung his blades down on her and shot Dark Matter at the boy again. He prevented them from hitting him by spinning his black blade rapidly in front of him as his enemy landed on one of the remaining houses left standing.

"When are you going to stop avoiding me and start fighting seriously?" Rey asked.

"Fine then, since you asked…" Mysari said.

At that, the Noah started to shoot several Dark Matters at Rey rapidly. He evaded most of them but three hit their target and exploded. Rey cried out in pain and as the smoke cleared, and he saw Mysari charging towards him.

Rey jumped to the side as the Noah tried to strike him with her fingers in order to leave her Dark Matter in him and she struck the ground instead. "So who's avoiding who now?" Mysari mocked as she smirked at the boy.

Rey gritted his teeth in anger and charged towards his enemy. Mysari swung her hand towards the incoming Exorcist. Unfortunately for the Noah, Rey sidestepped at the last moment and appeared beside her. Mysari eyes widened in horror as Rey got his black blade ready.

"Chaos Purge!" Rey yelled and black energy spiraled around the black blade. The said boy thrust his black weapon towards the Noah and pieced through her. The black energy begun to spiral more viciously as it collided with the Mysari.

The said Noah screamed out in agony as the Innocence energy collided with her. Rey jumped back as Mysari swung her hand down on him. The Noah of Misery glared at the green-haired Exorcist lividly as she struggled to remain standing. Then, Dark Matter began to surround her.

"Damn you, Rey Walker! You win this time, but next time you won't be so lucky!!" Mysari screeched as the Dark Matter grew thicker around her. Rey rushed to her as the Dark Matter surrounding her grew so thick he couldn't see his opponent anymore. The Dark Matter disappeared as he passed through it and Rey saw nothing as the Noah had disappeared.

Rey looked around to make sure the Noah wasn't anywhere in the vicinity. He sighed in relief as Mysari was no where in sight. Adrenaline begun to drain away from him and he felt exhaustion and also the pain of his old injuries come back to him. The said Exorcist stumbled and went on his knees, panting, before collapsing as he was dragged back into the darkness.

**I hope it's to your liking.**


	18. Chapter 17: Generals

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 17: Generals**_

In a quiet town, a masked man walked around the streets with a bag over his shoulders. The people of that town avoided him in any way possible, mainly because of his appearance. "Might as well get out of this damn town, seeing there isn't any damned compatible Innocence users in here!" Sokalo grumbled.

The general had stayed in the town and looked around the town for people compatible with Innocence and he had finished just that day. He looked around the town one last time to make sure he didn't miss any body before going back to the hotel he was staying and gathered his belongings.

Sokalo checked out of the hotel and headed out of town. As soon as he was in the outskirts of the town he was leaving, shouts and explosions could be heard from the very town he was leaving. "Finally!! Some Akumas to kill!!" Sokalo grinned from behind his mask as he dropped his belongings and quickly dashed towards the town, activating his Madness at the same time.

The general reached the town and frowned behind his mask when he saw the Akumas, "Only Level Ones!!! This isn't going to be exciting at all!!" Sokalo stated as he jumped towards the Akumas. The Level One Akumas didn't stand a chance against a general, especially Sokalo, as the said general begun hacking them to pieces.

A couple of minutes or more later and the battle was over before it had even started. "Heh! Lousy Level Ones! They don't give me any thrill in fighting them!" Sokalo grumbled as he deactivated his Innocence. Sokalo just walked away after that very short battle towards where he had left his belongings. The town people were thanking him for saving them, but the masked general only waved in response as he walked away.

Meanwhile, the general known as Froi Tiedoll wandered around, trying to find more potential Exorcists for the Black Order. He had travelled to several towns and no luck on finding any Innocence users, however, Tiedoll "Ah…what a wonderful view…" Tiedoll stated as he stopped when he saw a wonderful scenery. The messy-haired general took out his art materials and begun painting the view.

It didn't take him long to finished painting seeing that he's an experienced artist. Tiedoll stood up and looked at the view one more time before departing. The general continued on his journey to find more compatible Innocence wielders. Tiedoll suddenly stopped once again.

The said general had unknowingly wandered to Barcelona. Being in Barcelona reminded the general of his deceased pupil: Daisya Barry. Memories of the time with the deceased Exorcist begun to flow back to the general. The fatherly general eventually broke down in tears and continued to weep as the memories of his deceased student continued to linger in said general's mind.

Klaud Nine, one of the only two female generals currently, while searching for more Innocence users was now currently in a town fighting some Akumas which got their hands on an Innocence.

Lau Shimin was jumping around punching the Akumas with energy in its hands. Klaud watched the battle from below as she told her monkey what to do. "Give back that Innocence you took, Akuma!" she said in a cold tone as Lau Shimin landed beside her. The Level Two Akuma sneered, "Why should I?"

The female general only glared at the Akuma, she then raised her hand and Lau Shimin got ready for its next command from its master. "Lau Shimin, destroy that Akuma," she commanded, Lau Shimin obeyed its orders and pounced on to the Level Two, which was trying to get away from the giant monster that was the general's Innocence.

Lau Shimin mercilessly tore the Akuma apart. The Akuma's screams were heard throughout the town. Klaud went forward and picked up the Innocence the Akuma took as Lau Shimin reverted back to its deactivated form. The civilians of the town cautiously came out of their houses; as if afraid more of the killing monsters would appear.

"Don't need to worry about it anymore' I've taken care of it," Klaud assured them as she pocketed the Innocence she recovered into her coat, and she walked away with Lau Shimin perched on her shoulder, heading towards the next town.

In another town, a couple just walked in, both wearing the same black and gold uniforms. "Finally!" Lenalee said, relief to have reached the next town, "I don't understand how you can travel so much and not feel too tired, Allen-kun."

"You'll get used to it, Lenalee" Allen said, "I felt the same way you did when I first did my job as a general, but I got used to it eventually. Why don't you sit down for a while and I go look for a place to stay?"

Lenalee didn't say anything but Allen knew she agreed, so he led her to a bench and settled her down. Lenalee thanked him as the white-haired general went around town.

Allen walked and looked for a while before deciding to head back to Lenalee, and it was a good thing he didn't wandered too far from her or he wouldn't be able to find her. He stopped as he saw a flower stall and a thought came to him. Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out some change.

"One rose, Miss," Allen said as he walked towards the lady in the stall and giving her the money. "Of course!" the lady said cheerfully as she handed the white-haired man a rose, "Please come again!" Allen only nodded as he walked to where Lenalee was sitting.

Lenalee sat on the bench, resting her aching legs as she was not used to the distance she had to travel as a general. A thought suddenly came to her, Lenalee knew all too well about Allen's bad sense of direction and quickly became worried. Just then, a hand touched her shoulder and she turned to the person. She saw it was Allen and her worries disappeared.

"For you, Lenalee," Allen said as he presented the rose to her. Lenalee saw the rose and smiled as she accepted it. She brought it to her nose and sniffed it.

"You're still as sweet as ever, Allen-kun," Lenalee commented as she stood up. Allen smiled at the comment as he took his wife's arm in his own, and begun to look together for a place to stay. However, a while later the couple clench their chest as pain suddenly shot up from it. But the pain didn't last for too long and the two generals relaxed.

"What happened just now?" Lenalee asked.

"I don't know, Lenalee," Allen replied, a worried tone in his voice, "But I have a bad feeling about it." Unknown to Allen and Lenalee, the time that they had felt was during the time Rey and Floria had been fighting Mysari, the Noah of Misery.

In the same town, a certain redhead was there in a bar, drinking and having ladies all over him. He suddenly paused when something caught his eyes from outside the bar.

He stared outside of the bar for a few more moments and thought before resuming his fun; _I thought I just saw my former idiot apprentice._

**Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


	19. Chapter 18: After the battle

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 18: After the battle**_

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

Rey stirred as he heard the continuous beeping.

**Beep…Beep…Beep…**

Rey opened his eyes slowly and found himself facing at a white ceiling. The young Exorcist then managed to mutter out, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Black Order infirmary," a voice sounded and Rey turned to its source. A nurse was next to his hospital bed, apparently checking on him when he woke up. "What am I doing here? We were in Frankfurt, fighting a Noah, then…" Rey said, then widening his eyes as he realized something, "Wait a minute! Where are the others?!"

"Calm down, Rey. Firstly, a group of Finders found you and the other three unconscious in Frankfurt, so they took you here. Secondly, the redhead is lying on the bed to your right," the nurse said, pointing to the right, "The other two girls are in another room recovering too." Rey relaxed after hearing that.

"Actually, I find it hard to believe that you woke up so soon, considering your condition," the nurse said, flipping through the information about the boy's condition.

The young boy tried to sit up and leave the bed despite his condition. "H-hey… what're you doing?" the nurse asked, alarmed at what the boy was doing.

"What's it look like…I'm going out," Rey replied. "Y-you can't do that, you haven't ful-" the nurse was suddenly cut off when another voice sounded.

"REY WALKER, WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!!" and Rey froze, if he had learnt one thing while in the order, it was never to let the Head Nurse find out you left the infirmary or tried to leave without her permission if you were injured.

"O-out?" Rey said, smiling nervously. "No you're not!!" the Head Nurse said sternly, walking over to the green-haired boy and pulling his ears, "You haven't fully recovered yet."

Rey yelped in pain as the Head Nurse pulled on his ear and pulled him back to the bed. Rey lied back on to his bed reluctantly. Just then the door opened and in came the Supervisor. Komui saw Rey awakened and immediately embraced him, making the young boy's wound hurt again, "Are you all right, Rey?" Komui asked, crying. "U-U-Uncle Komui!! Get off me!! You're embarrassing me and hurting me!" Rey cried out.

"I'm sorry, Rey," Komui said, letting go of the boy and his face became serious, "Now back to business, what happened during the mission?"

Rey begun to explain the events that happened, Komui asking him a few questions in between to clarify. After that, Komui sat back and thought seriously, Rey tilted his head in confusion as he had never seen his uncle so serious before.

_A new Noah…what could this mean?_ Komui thought, worried, then he snapped out of his thoughts when someone spoke, "Uncle Komui…are you okay?" "Y-yeah, Rey," Komui said, and he excused himself, "Well then…I'd better let you rest now."

Rey watched the Supervisor go out the door, before lying down again. He was about to close his eyes and fall asleep, but apparently his stomach had other ideas as it grumbled nosily. Rey wrapped an arm around his stomach and looked around the room. He saw the same nurse he saw still in the ward.

"C-could you bring me some thing to eat?" Rey asked shyly. "Of course!" the nurse said cheerfully, "What do you want?"

"You might want to write it down," Rey warned as he stated listing down the food he wanted, the nurse paled as she wrote down the things the young boy stated, and got some other nurses to help her. Rey sighed and stared at the ceiling, _Looks like I'll be here for a while, _Rey thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

_------------------------------------------Elsewhere----------------------------------------------------_

"Sooo… how was the mission, Mysari-chan?" Road asked as she entered a room.

"Bad," Mysari stated as she tended to her injuries, which doesn't heal as fast as they normally do due to them being caused by Innocence.

"What happened?" Road asked, pouting a little.

"I couldn't get rid of the Exorcists, one of them caused me to retreated," Mysari stated, a little bit annoyed.

"What were their names?" Road asked.

"Only knew two, one was Rey and the other Kizumi, there was a redhead with an eye patch and a girl with brown hair, who is the sister of Rey, with them," Mysari stated, "Now out."

Road pouted as she was chased out, but knew Mysari didn't mean it as she was annoyed that she was still injured. Road knew one of the Exorcist Mysari stated was Lavi Bookman, and smirked.

A few days later, the other three injured Exorcists had woken up and Rey was still confined to his bed, Floria, whose arm was broken, and Kizumi were the first to be discharged and were asked to give a report of their mission.

"All right then, Rey," Head Nurse said, checking this boy's condition, "It looks like you are recovering fine. You can be discharged now." Rey's lips curled into a smile as he walked out of the infirmary, Floria and Kizumi waiting for him outside.

"Finally!" Rey exclaimed, "It's good to finally be out of that room."

"We know what you mean," Floria said, "Hope Lavi soon recovers through, as much as I hate to admit it, I really miss some of his pranks, it's been a bit too quiet." And the three teens laughed at that comment.

"Where do you what to go first?" Kizumi asked, wrapping her arms around Rey's.

"The cafeteria," Rey replied almost instantly and Floria and Kizumi said in unison, "Of course…" as they made there way towards the dining hall.

Komui sat in his office with Reever, still pondering about the appearance of a new Noah. "Reever, what do you think the appearance of a new Noah means?" Komui asked the Head of the Science Department.

"I don't know," Reever replied, "But a better question would be how Rey managed to force a Noah to retreat…"

"Good point, Rey, Floria, Kizumi and Lavi all said that Rey's Innocence took on a new form," Komui said. After a few moments, Komui spoke up, "Reever, could you go get Rey?" "Of course!" Reever answered back, and the scientist went to summon out Rey to the office.

In the cafeteria, Rey was eating his usual giant pile of food with ease along with Kizumi and Floria with there normal sized meal. They were talking about the things Rey had missed when he was confined to his infirmary bed. Rey envied to two for being discharged earlier than him. Then they heard Reever's voice over the crowd in the dining hall.

"Rey! The Supervisor wants to see you now!" Reever yelled over the din of the cafeteria. The green-haired boy sighed as he stood up, and he said to the two girls, "I'm be back later," before leaving with Reever.

Rey entered the messy office and saw an unusually serious Komui waiting in the office. "Rey, have a seat," Komui offered and Rey did. "Now you, Floria, Kizumi and Lavi all said that your Innocence had taken a new form right?" Rey nodded in his response. "Could you let us see it?" Komui asked.

"Of course!" Rey answered, as he raised his arms in front of him, "Dark Light! Activate!"

Rey's left arm turned white all the way up to his shoulder, and black stripe ran started from his elbow and stopped at the back of his hand as a black cross. A black cross with a black circle surrounding it was at his left shoulder; white energy was emitted from both his left wrist and left shoulder blade. His right arm was the same except the colors were reversed.

Komui inspected the two arms carefully, before saying, "Lets see if Innocence took on a new form because your sync-rate has increased, shall we?" Komui said, leading the boy to Helvaska's chamber.

After reaching the chamber, Helvaska picked up the young boy and begun to count randomly, "2 percent…16 percent…41 percent…79 percent…93 percent…100 percent…It looks like you have fully synchronized with your Innocence now, Rey Walker," the ghostly figure said as she placed Rey down. "Well… now you'll be of great help to the Black Order, Rey," Komui said.

"Yeah…I guess, now if you excuse me," Rey said, smiling, as he excused himself.

**Sorry, I just couldn't find any inspiration to write better.**


	20. Chapter 19: Winter Growth

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 19: Winter growth**_

A young blonde girl wandered around the snow-covered streets of the town. She tugged on her coat to avoid freezing and turned a corner, and she stopped. A wilting flower was not far from where the girl was standing. The girl walked to it and bent down to look at the flower, eyes filled with sympathy. She inspected the flower and touched it gently. A faint glow was emitted and the girl smiled to herself._ Better get back now, it's getting late,_ the girl thought as she got up and left. The flower the girl was looking at was as good as new.

Next day, Rey stared out at the scenery moving away, Timcampy nestled on his head, Krory and Miranda were somewhere else in the train. They were going to Latina of Italy for a mission, and Rey thought back to the briefing Komui gave them…

_----------------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------------------------_

"_Now, you three, you will be going to Latina, Italy, to investigate a phenomenon happening there," Komui explained, passing the reports of the mission to Rey, Krory and Miranda._

"_What kind of strange phenomenon?" Krory asked, accepting the report._

"_Flowers and other plants have been growing there," Komui said._

"_What's so strange about flowers and plants growing?" Miranda asked._

"_It is winter there…" Komui stated simply._

_-------------------------------------------End of flashback--------------------------------------------_

Rey sighed; they had been travelling for a few days and were scheduled to arrive today. The boy was bored; the past few days hadn't been eventful at all. The green-haired boy was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized the train stopped until someone shook him out of it.

He turned and saw Krory shaking him. "It's time to get off, Rey."

"Oh! Sure!" Rey said as he got his bag and bolted out of the train, Krory sweat dropped when he saw this and thought to himself as he alighted from the train, _That kid's fast. _Rey and Krory met up with Miranda.

The trio left the station and even with their warm Exorcist uniform, they still felt the cold. They saw a lot of flowers growing out of the ground through the snow, there were lesser of other plant life around, but were still more compared to other towns that experience winter.

"This is…a little…unexpected," Rey commented as he walked along the streets. He approached the next person he saw.

"Excuse me, Mister," Rey called out and the man stopped, "Could you tell me when have all this flowers and plants started growing?"

"Oh! It's been happening for quite sometime now, no one knows who or what caused them to grow, but it's been said that it happens at night," the kind man said.

"What do you mean by '_it happens at night'_?" Rey asked once more.

"They say that plants or flowers that are wilting becomes as good as new the next day, so we assumed that this process happens at night," the man answered.

"Thank you, Mister," Rey said as the man walked off. He met up with Krory and Miranda, both have overheard the conversation that had taken place a while ago, "Looks like we'll be staying up late tonight," Rey stated simply, and the two older Exorcists agreed.

Rey looked at the two older Exorcists, he had heard that years before the two mostly needed help from others as one didn't know the outside world and the other had a fear of being rejected and as a result, would always apologize when she felt she had done something wrong. But now both of them were very much different from how they were years ago from what he heard.

The three found a place to stay and strolled around town to pass time, occasionally talking to the locals. Night fell upon the town and there were less people around now, eventually, they were one of the few strolling about.

The night air was colder and the Exorcists shivered slightly. They had earlier decided to split up and scout the town and if any of the three spotted anything, they would tell the other two through their wireless golem, Rey was given a spare golem by Krory.

That night, Krory wandered around the town, watching for anything strange. He walked aimlessly around town, and stopped when he saw something. A blond girl was crouching in a corner. The vampire-like Exorcist stepped closer and saw that the girl was inspecting a dying flower. The young girl was completely oblivious to the new comer, as she touched the flower with the tip of her fingers and a soft, greenish glow was emitted. The flower suddenly straightens and the color returned to it. Krory was watching the scene with awe, and once the girl separated her fingers from the plant, he spoke up.

"How did you do that?" Krory asked, and the girl jumped and turned around, startled by the somewhat sudden appearance by the man. The girl didn't say anything and took off. Krory widened his eyes at the girl's reaction and yelled out "Wait!!" as he started to chase the girl.

"Rey, Miranda, I'm chasing the girl that's been causing the flower to grow, she's headed towards the north east direction," Krory said through his golem as he continued chasing.

Rey and Miranda heard Krory and instantly begun dashing towards the north east direction. After a moment, they met up with Krory still chasing the girl, and they joined the chase.

"Please wait!" Miranda shouted out.

"Stop! We won't hurt you! Please stop!" Rey shouted out. But the girl either didn't hear them or ignored them, as she continued running. The Exorcists were glad that there was snow so that they can follow the footprints left in the snow by the girl.

The girl turned into many corners to try and shake the three Exorcists loose, but they always seemed to catch up. Finally, she turned into another corner and when Rey, Krory and Miranda followed, the girl was nowhere to be seen and the jacket she was wearing was on the ground. They tried to follow her footprints left in the snow but it was mixed with the other footprints made during the day by other people.

"Looks like this is our only lead," Krory said as he bent down to pick the jacket up, and the two others agreed as they returned to the hotel to retire since there was no way they could find the girl now.

In an alley, the girl leant against a wall, panting. She had dropped her jacket and was too afraid to retrieve it and was now shivering in the cold. She waited until she couldn't hear the three people anymore. She stuck her head out of the alley to make sure there was no one before leaving the alley and going away.

**Please review; hope it's better than my previous chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20: Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 20: Trouble**_

Krory, Rey and Miranda stared at the brown jacket they got, thinking about what to do with it. Morning had come and after having their breakfast, the Exorcists were deciding what to do.

"I think we should ask the townspeople if anyone recognizes this jacket," Miranda said.

"Yeah…I guess we should," Rey said, taking the jacket, "Come on."

When they got out of the hotel and into the flower filled town, they approached the people one by one, asking if they recognize the jacket. All of them didn't recognize the brown jacket, until the next local they asked.

"Excuse me, Miss," Krory called out, and the lady turned around, "Could you tell us if you recognize this jacket?"

The lady inspected the jacket for a while, and then she cried out, "Oh yes! I recognize this jacket."

"Can you tell us who owns it?" Miranda asked.

"Actually, this is one of the identical jackets the orphanage provides the orphans when they go out of the orphanage during the winter season," the lady explained.

"Orphanage? Where is it?" the Rey asked.

"The orphanage is located at the north east area of this town, you can't miss it," the woman said.

"Okay, thank you very much, Miss," Krory thanked as he walked along with his other two comrades.

---------------------------------------_In the orphanage------------------------------------------------_

"Syra! Wake up!"

The young blond girl opened her eyes slowly to see her twin sister shaking her awake. "Lyra! Stop shaking me! I'm awake! I'm awake!" the young girl now known as Syra cried out. Lyra stopped shaking her twin sister. Syra looked at her twin sister, they were exactly the same except for their eye colors, hers was sky blue while Lyra's was emerald green. "Good!" Lyra sighed, "I don't know why you're coming back in the middle of the night now. Can't you tell me why?"

"I already told you, it's a secret," Syra answered as she shooed her twin out of the room, "Go get breakfast first, I need to get ready."

"Fine! Just don't take too long!" Lyra said as her twin closed the door. Syra entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror at her reflection; she had dark rings below her eyes as she hasn't been getting enough sleep. She pulled her night gown off and turned around to see her back. There was a slight, almost unseen green glow from somewhere below the middle of her two shoulders. Several green tendrils protruded from the green glow. She rubbed her fingers over the marking and it felt slightly raised and rough.

She remembered her parents saying that she had the marking when she was born, at least before they died in an accident. Syra felt a tear fall from her eyes at the thought of her parents. She quickly wiped it away and did her morning routine before getting dressed and going down.

Lyra tapped her foot as she waited patiently for her twin to come down. _Where is she?_ Lyra thought to herself.

"Aren't you eating, Lyra dear?" a woman asked as she entered the room.

"Not yet, Supervisor," Lyra answered, "I'm waiting for Syra to come down."

No sooner had she said that did Syra enter the room, "Morning, Supervisor!" "Morning, Syra dear," the Supervisor greeted.

"I'm sorry again for losing one of the jackets," Syra apologized.

"No worries, Syra dear, just have your breakfast before playing with the other kids."

Syra sighed and then sat down to eat her breakfast as the Supervisor left the room. "Don't you just hate it when she treats us like children, I mean, we're fourteen for goodness sake," Lyra complained as she ate her food. "You can't blame her, she treats every children here as her own," Syra said.

"I suppose you're right," the green eyed twin sighed. She had noticed that lately her twin had been eating more but she didn't bring it up. Just then, there was a knock at the door. Syra tried to get up to answer but the Supervisor stopped the young girl as she herself went to get the door.

------------------------------------_Outside the orphanage--------------------------------------------_

"I hope someone's in," Rey said as he knocked the door again, Timcampy nestled in his green hair. The three Exorcists were outside the orphanage now and were waiting for someone to answer. Rey was about to knock on the door again when the door opened, revealing a middle-aged woman standing in front of them, "Can I help you people?"

"Actually, yes," Krory said as he revealed the brown jacket, "We found this last night on the ground and when we found out it belonged to this orphanage, we brought it over."

"Oh! Thank you very much, strangers," the lady said as she accepted the jacket, "Would you like to come in? It's cold outside."

"Yes, thank you, Miss," Rey said as the three entered the orphanage. It was then that the group saw the twins eating on a table. Krory eyes widened as he saw them.

Syra saw the group and widened her eyes when she saw the vampire-like Exorcist, and the both of them yelled out in unison as they pointed at each other.

"YOU!"

The other people looked confused. Rey and Miranda haven't seen Syra's face last night and only saw her back, so they didn't recognize the girl.

It took the Lyra, Supervisor, Krory, Rey and Miranda to stop the other blonde from bolting out of the building, the children who saw this had thought they were playing and tried to join in. Krory then explained to the two other Exorcists that she was the one they were chasing last night. Once Syra settled down, they begun to talk, starting with the introductions.

"I'm sorry for Syra's behavior," the Supervisor apologized, and then begun the introductions, "Anyways, I'm the supervisor here, Laura, and this is Syra and Lyra Giod. My assistant, Syrene, is out today, though she'll be back soon."

"I'm Miranda Lotto; this is Rey Walker and Arystar Krory the Third," Miranda introduced gesturing towards the respective names of the Exorcists, and Syra blushed at seeing the green-haired boy clearly, thinking, _He's cute._

"We actually found the jacket when we were chasing her last night," Rey explained.

"Why were you people chasing Syra?" Laura asked.

"It's because I saw her making a wilting flower grow back to its original state," Krory explained.

"Syra! Is that true?" Lyra asked, shocked.

"…Yes…" Syra reluctantly answered.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were chasing her," Laura said.

"We believe her to be the accommodator of Innocence," Rey replied.

"Innocence?" Laura, Syra and Lyra asked in unison.

"I guess its best we explain first," Rey said. Then, he, Krory and Miranda begun their explanation on the Black Order , what they do and the war their fighting.

"So that's why we need her to come back with us, to check if her power is from Innocence," Rey finished, and paused as the three other non-Exorcists digested what the Exorcists have explained. Then he asked, "Syra, do you have any strange markings around you?"

"Yes…" Syra replied.

"Can I see it?" Miranda asked, "We'll go out of the room and go somewhere private."

"Okay…" Syra said as she reluctantly walked out of the room together with the older female. The other occupants of the room remained silent and after a few moments, the door reopened, with Syra and Miranda walking in. "She has a marking on her back and I believe it is Innocence," the female Exorcist informed the two male Exorcists.

"If what you have just said is true, then what will you do with Syra if it's really Innocence?" Lyra asked when she heard Miranda's news. Rey bit his lower lip before saying, "Then she'll have to stay with us."

"What!?!? I won't go with you! I'm staying HERE!" Syra yelled, and it was so loud it was heard by the other orphans in the orphanage.

"She's right, you know," Supervisor Laura said, "You don't have any rights to take her away against her will."

Rey then signaled for his two comrades to huddle together. "What should we do now? She clearly won't come with us," Rey questioned.

"I think we should call Headquarters and wait for their orders," Miranda suggested. Rey and Krory looked at each other, and then nodded together.

"Fine, we'll go with your suggestion," Krory said. The group then returned to their seats.

"We'll call HQ first then wait for their orders," Krory said.

"No matter what you are ordered to do or say, I still won't go," Syra said sternly, folding her arms.

Suddenly, explosions and screaming were heard from outside. The three Exorcists widened their eyes as they raced towards the nearest window, at the same time hoping it wasn't what they thought it would be. However, their prayers weren't answered as they saw Akumas outside, both Level Ones and Twos and a couple of Level Threes, attacking the people of Latina.

"They must have sensed the Innocence! Miranda! Stay here and protect the children! Krory! Come with me!" Rey yelled out as he opened the window and jumped out with Krory following. Miranda stayed in the orphanage, shouting out, "Time Record! Activate! Time Out!" and the disk located at her right shoulder slid down to her hand and activated. The time around the orphanage then stopped flowing and created a shield around the building.

Rey and Krory ran towards the Akumas, activating their Innocence at the same time.

"Dark Light! Activate!" Rey yelled out and his arms transformed and he held a white blade on his left hand and a black blade on his right hand.

"Innocence! Activate!" and Krory's hair stood up and the white part of his hair stood at the center, "Looks like it's a feast for me, and I can't believe my teeth didn't react to them"

The two Exorcists jumped towards the Akumas, one was slashing them with his energy swords while the other was either sucking the blood out of the Akuma's bodies or slashing them with his crimson claws.

The two Level Threes saw the shield around the building and then, "Level Ones and Twos! Attack that shield and get that Innocence! " All the Level Ones and Twos obeyed as the Level Threes became the two Exorcists opponent.

"You know…I wonder how long before that shield will give in," one of the Level three, a ruby red one, smirked. Rey and Krory tried to help Miranda by destroying the attacking Akumas, but the Level Threes intervened and pushed them back. The two Exorcists gritted their teeth in anger.

Miranda wasn't doing as well as the other two are, each Akuma attack on the shield slowly drained her energy, but she still stood strong. "Miss Lotto, are you okay?" Laura asked, watching the battle along with the twins, who were watching the fight in fright.

"I'm fine… Just get the other children to safety…" the female Exorcist said, feeling more and more energy being drained from her with each hit. "Okay then," Laura then raced off to gather the other children.

"Purity's Boomerang," Rey yelled out as he threw his white double bladed weapon towards the dull orange Level Three. The Level Three didn't move as the spinning blades just went through it and the Level Three disappeared instead of an explosion happening.

"Hahahaha…" the green-haired youth heard and he looked around, widening his eyes when he saw a dozen or more identical ruby red Level Threes around him in the air, all talking at the same time, "You'll have to do much better than that, Exorcist!"

"Purity's Boomerang," the boy yelled as he threw his weapon again, this time he tugged the energy thread and spun, making sure he hit every copy of the Level Three. All of them just disappeared like the previous one.

"Try again, boy," a voice sounded from behind him as he was struck from his back. Rey spun around and landed on his feet. Looking to where he was just standing, the boy was surprise when he saw the same Akuma he was fighting standing there, "You're not giving me your best, boy," the Akuma taunted.

Krory jumped towards the pitch black Level Three with his crimson claws ready. However, the vampire Exorcist was pushed away by an unknown force and the Akuma just laughed manically. He tried again but the same thing happened. "Come on, vampire! Is this really your best?" the pitch black Akuma said blurted as it continued laughing.

And as the three Exorcists struggled to protect everyone, unknown to them, the marking on Syra's back started to glow more, as if responding to the battle ongoing in the town.

**This must be the longest I've written so far, but I hope its good enough for everyone though.**


	22. Chapter 21: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own DGM

_**Chapter 21: Sacrifice**_

Rey swung his blade on the ruby red Level Three again, but it just disappeared like the rest, and he was once again hit from behind. The young boy got back on his feet and panted heavily, staring at the Level Three that struck him.

"Hehehe…You have been fighting me for quite a while now, and you've been trying to figure out my ability, right?" the red Akuma smirked and without waiting for a reply, it continued, "Stop trying and I'll just tell you already! My ability is to make copies of myself that are able to attack and make myself invisible at the same time."

No sooner had the Level Three mentioned his ability did he disappear, and Rey looked up and saw the dozen or more copies of the original ruby red Akuma starting to fire at him, and he questioned himself in his mind as he evaded the blasts and countered them, _How am I going to defeat this Akuma if I can't locate it?_

Krory wasn't doing well too. He couldn't get close to the pitch black Level Three without being flung away by some unknown force. "Hahaha…Can't get close to me? You'll have to blame my ability," the Akuma said and started explaining, "Anything non-Akuma that has Akuma blood or Akuma virus in or on it can't come close to me. Why do you think I chose to be your opponent? I saw you suck those Akumas blood."

Krory gritted his teeth in anger at hearing that, the Akuma had used his own Innocence against him! Plus, it can also attack from afar by shooting its bullets. Though he couldn't be affected by the virus, a bullet is still a bullet, so he also avoided being hit by them. "You know, I wonder how long will that shield continue standing," the pitch black Akuma commented as he started shooting. Krory looked back towards the yellow shield worriedly.

The hoard of Akumas attacking the shield had been constantly attacking the time shield and continued attacking without even slowing down a bit. Miranda grew weaker and weaker with every minute of Akuma attack passing. She was already on her knees as the result of exhaustion caused by her losing energy.

"W-why are they here?" Lyra asked the older female.

"They're targeting Syra-chan…" the female Exorcist answered, panting heavily at the same time. Laura, Lyra and Syra were shocked by that fact.

"M-me!? Why me?" Syra exclaimed.

"The marking on your back might be Innocence," Miranda explained, "Innocence is the Akumas weakness and vice versa, as a result, they will try to get the Innocence when they have the chance." Syra stared at the female Exorcist in shock, and thought, _So_ _it's because of me those monsters are here._

Rey and Krory were now back to back with each other, both panting heavily. The two Level Threes were smirking at them now, waiting for the Exorcists to make the next move.

"I can't hit that damn red Akuma because of its invisibility ability and its damn copies," Rey complained.

"You're lucky…I can probably find the Akuma you're fighting with my heightened senses…but I can't even get close to the one I'm fighting because of the Akuma blood in my body," Krory grumbled in between pants.

"Heh…I think I can defeat that Akuma you're fighting even with the Akuma blood on me without even getting too close to it," the green-haired youth said, still panting heavily. Suddenly, both Exorcists snapped their heads up and looked at each other, and then both of them grinned at each other.

"Thinking what I'm thinking?" Krory asked.

"You bet!" the younger Exorcist said, still grinning.

Then he and the vampire-like Exorcist switched positions so that Rey was facing the pitch black Akuma, and Krory was facing the ruby red Akuma. The older Exorcist then begun to dash towards the red Akuma, which on seeing the vampire Exorcist movement created copies of itself and became invisible. Krory dodged every shot the red Akuma copies fired, and then swung his crimson claws down in front of him. The red Akuma soon reappeared with a scratch on its arm and its copies disappeared. Krory smirked at the surprised expression the Akuma had.

The black Akuma saw that its original opponent was now fighting its partner, and was going to help the red Level Three when a certain green-haired youth intervened. "Ah ah ah…you are my opponent now," Rey said with a smile on his face as he got into a fighting stance and the black Level Three gritted his teeth in anger.

Miranda held her shield in place to defend the orphanage until she finally ran out of energy and collapsed. "Miss Lotto! Miss Lotto! Are you okay?" Laura asked. "I…I'll be fine…,"Miranda assured in between her panting.

"Hahaha… Finally!" one of the Level Twos exclaimed out, "Come on!"

The bunch of Akumas charged towards them and Miranda tried to activate her Innocence again, which only held on for a few seconds before the shield disappeared again.

"Miss Lotto! Don't strain yourself!" Syra cried out, holding on to the weak older female along with Laura and Lyra.

"I'll be fine… Just get to safety…" Miranda said.

"But-" Lyra said when the sounds out laugher got closer, and the four females turned towards the Akumas.

"Let's kill them all," one of the Level Two shouted and several sounds of shooting were heard. The twins held on to the female Exorcist tighter and shut their eyes as they waited for the impact. Sounds on the shots hitting were heard but not felt, and Miranda, Lyra and Syra opened their eyes, and they were shocked by what they saw.

The Supervisor, Laura, was in front of them, bleeding and had collapsed. "Supervisor! Why'd you do that?! Why'd you protect us?" Lyra and Syra exclaimed, holding on to the fallen Supervisor, unable to suppress the tears forming in their eyes and letting them flow. Then the other children of the orphanage came out and surrounded their Supervisor, all of them having seen their Supervisor taking the purple blasts and are now shouting for the Supervisor. They had left their hiding place to see the battle.

"I did it because I loved you two like the children I never had," Laura said, the black pentacles already starting to appear, "And I would do anything to protect my children."

"Supervisor Laura!" another worried voice was heard and a young lady appeared, "Supervisor Laura! Are you okay?"

"Syrene… You're back…I don't think I can live much longer…So can you do me a favor?" Laura asked, more black pentacles appearing.

"Anything!" the young woman now known as Syrene said, tears flowing from her eyes now. "I want you to take care of these children after I die…" Laura said.

"…Okay…" Syrene reluctantly agreed to the Supervisor's last request.

"Thank you…" Laura thanked, then turning to Syra, "Syra dear…Whatever you choose…I'll always support your decision…" Syra cried more as she heard that. Miranda was crying silently for Laura. Most of her body was filled with the pentacles as the middle-aged woman said to the children, who were still crying out for her.

"I'm really glad that I've known all of you…and I just want every one of you to know that…I love everyone of you…" And with that, the Supervisor's body was fully covered with the black pentacles and her lifeless body crumbled. The orphans, twins, Syrene and Miranda cried more.

_She died because of me…all because of ME!! _Syra thought in her mind as she cried, _Everyone here, the other children, Miss Syrene and Lyra…they'll all die because of me now._

"Ah…more people here, which means more to kill," Syra heard one of the Akumas say, and anger filled her.

_No…I won't let them die…I won't let those monsters kill them, _the blue-eyed blonde thought as she wiped her tears away and then stood up and walked in between the hoard of Akumas and the crowd of people. The female Exorcist noticed this and her eyes widened in horror, "Syra-chan! What are you doing!?"

Lyra and Syrene heard this and turned from the dust of the Supervisor to the young girl, "Syra! Come back!" But their cries were in vain as Syra continued walking and stopped in between them and the killing machines, spreading her arms out.

"Hey! Akumas!" Syra shouted and the killing machines turned to her, "If you want me, then come and get me, just don't hurt the rest."

"Ohhhh…If that's what you want us to do, then we'll be happy to oblige," one of the Level Twos said, sneering at the same time, as all the other Akumas opened fire at the girl.

Syra shut her eyes tightly as the shots came. "SYRA!!!" Lyra, Syrene and the other orphans screamed as they watched the purple blast closing in on to the young girl.

The next moment after the shots ceased and next thing they saw, however, surprised them all.

**I apologize if I have been following the manga, I didn't know and I wasn't intending to, so please forgive me. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
